Chibi Kisses
by Wind Chijmes
Summary: (completed: Chapter 9) A fluffy and entirely too cutsey series where chibi Heero meets cute lil' chibi Feifei, and they make friends and have fun...told you it was cutesey! Feedback appreciated nonetheless, LOL.
1. Cry Baby

**Chibi Kisses 01 – Cry Baby**

**(written for Ery, co-conspirator in chibi plot bunnies! ^_^)**

**Pairing :** 1+5  
**Ratings :** PG  
**Warnings :** AU, cutesiness, fluff  
**Disclaimer :** Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sotsu, Sunrise and associated affiliates, not me.

**Summary :** Chibi Heero stumbled upon a crying Wufei. What's wrong with the chibi, and how can Heero help? ^_^

* * *

The teacher looked up from the exercise book, obviously pleased. Perfect ten again, for the tenth time in a row. She smiled at the brightest child in her class. Only seven, but this boy had the brains and temperament of more than his years. 

So adorable in his seriousness, the child gazed back at her from large, deep-blue eyes. Still beaming away, she reached into her bag and retrieved a gaily-coloured case. The moment she opened it, the prettiest colours flashed from the case. She ran her fingers over the long, nicely-sharpened pencils, and finally picked out one with twirls of gold, blue and silver. There! A reward for the boy for getting his sums correct without fail since the first exercise. 

She presented the gift to the child, and couldn't help ruffling his chocolate-brown bangs as she did so. "You've done *very* well, Heero!" she praised him, smiling when he accepted the gift solemnly, although unable to hide the shine in his eyes. "Now run along. Your Mummy and Daddy must be waiting."

Polite as ever, Heero bowed quickly, before trooping out of the classroom, the pencil clutched at his chest. 

  
++++++++++

  
The moment he was out of the school, he carefully placed the pencil in his pencil-case, but not before admiring those bright colours for one last time. 

He suddenly heard the soft noises. At first, they sounded like the mewling from a cat, but gradually, they sounded more and more like crying. Puzzled, he turned his head this way and that. He couldn't see anyone else, but he could still hear the crying. It came from right behind the bus-stop. 

He tried to keep from feeling afraid of what he might find, but he had to find out who was making all these noises. Taking a deep breath, he edged around the bus-stop, then he stopped short.

At first, he thought it was a weird-looking ball on the ground, then he saw it wasn't a ball but a person like him, curled up so tightly it looked like a ball. He circled the ball-person carefully, able to hear the sniffling noises coming from it, but unable to see anything other than the weird white stuff it was wearing and dark hair pulled back into a tiny tail. 

The ball just kept on sniffling and crying, but not moving. 

Tired of walking around in circles, Heero finally crouched before the ball. Extending a finger, he tentatively poked what he believed was an arm. To his surprise, it was soft, like cream. Then to his greater alarm, the ball froze, then it expanded into a flurry of arms and legs and he was suddenly looking into enormous black eyes. 

"Hello," Heero said with a solemn nod. 

The little boy – now Heero could see it *was* a little boy even littler than he – blinked kittenishly back at him. He was small and wore a white tunic. He was also round everywhere! A round black-haired head, big round eyes, a tiny button nose that looked like it should belong on a pixie, and a mouth now turned down at the corners as he sniffled noisily. 

Without warning, the little boy stood up and made as if to scamper away. 

"Wait!" Heero cried. "Why are you crying?" he ran after the boy, easily catching up and grabbing a small arm. 

"Leggofme!" the boy screamed. 

And Heero let go.

The little boy stumbled, tottering unsteadily on his feet before landing with a plop on his bottom. Small legs stretched out before him, he gazed miserably up at Heero, two big tears gathering in his watery black gaze, before drowning the corners of his eyes and spilling over fat cheeks. Mortified, Heero squatted before the little one, wiping at those cheeks with his hands, trying to dry the soft, damp pads of flesh under his childishly awkward touch. It took a while before the boy stopped crying, although tears still clung stubbornly to his thick, long lashes. 

"Why are you crying?" Heero asked again.

The boy's lower lip trembled, but he bravely held back his tears. He held up a quivering fist. Heero took it in his own larger hands, gently prying away each chubby finger until he saw what lay in the palm. It looked like the bottom half of what used to be a pencil. 

"Bwoke" the little boy sniffed. 

Oh, broke. Heero decided not to ask how it got broken like that. The kid looked ready to cry again as they both stared at the miserable stump of a pencil. Then, Heero had an idea. Moving fast, he dropped his schoolbag and pulled the top open. He grabbed his pencil-case and opened it. 

His new pencil gleamed under the sunlight, all of its gold, blue and silver colours in merry swirls. 

Heero looked up, and saw the little boy staring wide-eyed at the pencil. There was such childish longing in his eyes that Heero felt quite ready to part with his precious gift. He dearly loved his new pencil too, but he could always get another one from his teacher if he scored well again. Besides, this little boy seemed so pitiful. Making up his mind, Heero held it out to the kid. 

The little one clearly wanted it badly, but he hesitated, as if unsure what to make of a stranger giving him something so nice. 

"Take it," Heero urged. 

Slowly, carefully, and pulling back a few times, the little boy finally curled his fingers around the offered pencil. He gazed at it in rapt fascination, mouth forming a little 'o' of wonder. Then, he tested it, waving it a little to see the bright colours flashing under the sunlight, and making little mewls of pleasure when they glittered so prettily. 

Heero felt pleased with himself. He was happy that the little boy was happy. 

Now considerably cheered up, the little one squirmed shyly as he regarded Heero, and finally he smiled. His dainty mouth curled up and tiny dimples appeared in his rosy cheeks as he gave Heero the cutest and brightest smile he had ever seen on another person. 

Amazed at the adorable change in the kid's expression and his youthful heart warmed by such a sight, Heero leaned down to the little boy and kissed the tip of his pert nose. He felt the soft flutter of eyelashes as the younger child blinked in surprise. Then, he petted the boy's round dark head, pleasantly surprised when the boy giggled. 

Heero would have liked to stay longer and but Mrs Luke was right. His parents were waiting. But where were the parents of the boy? As if on cue, the little boy laughed suddenly. 

"Ma-mee!" he got clumsily to his feet, and pointed excitedly. "Ma-mee!"

Heero turned and saw a woman hurrying towards them. She had the same black hair and eyes as the kid. Petting the little one on the head again, Heero said goodbye. He had not taken even five steps, when he turned his head. He saw the black-haired boy led away by the woman by the hand, but even as his little feet padded along, his head was also craned to look back at Heero. Seeing Heero, he waved his free hand. Or fist rather, with all the fingers curled around his new pencil. 

Heero smiled and waved back. 

He had made a new friend today. 

~*~ fin ~*~  
October 2003 

* * *


	2. Fun in the Park

**Chibi Kisses 02 – Fun in the Park**

**(written for Ery, co-conspirator in chibi plot bunnies! ^_^)**

**Pairing :** 1+5  
**Ratings :** PG  
**Warnings :** AU, cutesiness, fluff  
**Disclaimer :** Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sotsu, Sunrise and associated affiliates, not me.

**Summary :** Chibi Heero is at the park, drawing for his art homework when another cute chibi pops up unexpectedly!

* * *

Heero sighed. He was bad at drawing, it was clear by now. His trees looked like sticks, and his people looked likesticks too. Gloomily, he picked up his pencil again. Then, he looked at it. This reminded him of the pencil he gave to the strange little boy he met a few days ago. Since then, Heero had not seen him again. He missed the little boy right after he had reached home. He was just so small and round! He reminded Heero of a little china doll he had seen in a shop once. 

But it was no time to think about such things now. He still had art homework to hand in. Mr Lee had told the class to draw their favourite place. Heero had no favourite place. He had several, and the park was one of them. All he had to do now was draw it. Sucking in a deep breath, he decided to try again. There was no reason why he could do all the Maths and Science problem sums in school, and he could not draw. He began watching his surroundings carefully, hoping very hard his hand would be obedient and follow his eyes. 

Okaythere was a pond – a small pond with fishes swimming in it (his fishes looked like insects but that could be fixed later). There were some boys crowding along the banks of the pond playing with their toy sailing-boats. There was a bridge on the pond – a big curving bridge with people walking over it. There was an old man and an old woman. There was a woman with her small son who was carrying a red ball. There was – 

Heero blinked. 

A woman and her small son?

With amazement, Heero recognised the little boy instantly, especially his round, beaming face with the dimpled cheeks and big black eyes. He looked just a little different because he wore a blue t-shirt and shorts, and not the white tunic. Struggling free of his mother's hand, the boy ran as fast he could on his little legs towards Heero. It was difficult with the ball he carried. He came to a sudden stop several feet away, as if suddenly feeling shy. Cheeks pinking, he looked back at his mother, then back at Heero again. 

The young mother smiled back at them, then waved a hand as she settled down onto a bench not too far away. 

Heero shifted, feeling a little shy himself. He pointed to himself. "I'm Heero," he said solemnly. "What about you?"

"Hiro!" the little boy repeated, looking very pleased with himself. He touched the tip of his finger to his nose. "Fei-fei."

"Fei-fei," Heero nodded, absorbing the name like he would for any Maths lesson. 

Awkwardness disappearing, Fei-fei smiled bashfully as he squatted next to Heero. He stared at Heero with kittenish black eyes, his round head tilted and one cheek resting on his ball. Still clutching his pencil, Heero wavered between continue his drawing, and trying to decide what to do under the child's intense scrutiny. 

"Playwifme?" the younger boy said suddenly, offering the ball to Heero. 

Heero stared at the bright red ball, sorely tempted to say yes. But he still had to finish his drawing

As if sensing his hesitation, Fei-fei tentatively curled a chubby hand around Heero's sleeve. He tugged on it, lower lip already sticking out in a pout. "Pweeeeaase?" he begged. His other hand, he tugged insistently on Heero's arm. 

"Fei!"

Both boys looked up at the sharp tone. From where she sat, Fei-fei's mother now had an admonishing look on her face as she eyed her misbehaving son. 

Instantly, both chubby hands let go of Heero's arm and sleeve. Heero didn't quite dare to look at the scolded child, but he did and was dismayed to see sad black eyes fixed beseechingly on him. And oh no, that small bow of mouth looked like it was quivering again. Heero felt as helpless as he did when he first met the boy. Oh well, he could finish his drawing another dayor later, maybe. Replacing his pencil in his pencil-case, Heero carefully packed his undone drawing into his art-folio. He was aware of the lightning change in mood of his little friend, and by the time Heero turned back to the boy, Fei-fei was already beaming as brightly as the sunshine. 

Standing up, Heero offered his hand, which the little one latched onto and stood up as well. As he watched Fei-fei gleefully wrap his arms around his ball and waddled with it some distance away, Heero had enough time to look over to the boy's mother to see if it was okay with her. She was smiling slightly, although very wryly so, and looking somewhat long-suffering. 

They began a little game of catch and toss. Well, that was what it was called, but it was more like Heero catching and Fei-fei tossing. The younger boy could hardly catch properly, that Heero found out quickly enough as he watched – and tried not to laugh – as the ball, which was not that much smaller than Fei-fei himself and even rounder, bounced off the child's chest and arms. So Heero settled for rolling the ball to Fei-fei and the kid began delighting in throwing the ball as far and as out-of-the-way as possible so Heero had to run to catch it. Heero didn't mind. He was older, bigger, and he thought it was fun as well, to see round little Fei-fei lifting the ball with his small arms and hurling it with all his childish might. Several times, Heero pretended to be unable to catch the thrown ball, and it always drew outbursts of hearty giggling from Fei-fei. 

The game continued for a while longer, until the ball took a rather forceful smack from Heero and went sailing in a high arc through the air. Eyes fixed on the ball, Fei-fei followed its path with his arms, stretching up and up so he could catch it when it came down. Heero, on the other hand, watched Fei-fei watching the ball, with a feeling that all would not go as Fei-fei had planned.

And the ball? It did come down, except it missed little copper arms and landed on a round dark head instead, bouncing off it and into the bushes. Big black eyes blinked, momentarily blank as Fei-fei looked around confusedly for the ball. One of his hands was rubbing his own head in perplexity. 

Heero couldn't help it this time. He burst into laughter, clutching his sides as tried to hold in his mirth, and failing anyway. But still, he knew he was being mean, so even though he would like to sit down and really laugh, he waded into the bushes to pluck out the elusive ball. 

Crouching before the pink-cheeked boy, Heero held out the ball with a twitching smile. "Here's your ball."

Fei-fei peered at it carefully, as making sure it was *his* big red ball, then suddenly he took it from Heero and glared at it with all the indignation he could muster. "Ballhitme!" his childish voice growled fiercely. 

Heero couldn't resist teasing. "Bad ball," he scolded the ball solemnly.

"Bad ball," Fei-fei repeated just as solemnly, glaring at the ball again for good measure. 

Heero chuckled. "Silly Fei-fei."

"Silly Fei-fei," the younger boy repeated obediently. 

Heero grinned and rubbed the smaller boy's head. 

"Fei!"

Time to say goodbye, for Fei-fei's mother was standing up, beckoning to him. 

"Hiro," Fei-fei went up to Heero, clumsily so with the ball in his arms. "Baibai" he waved one chubby hand. Then, without warning and very much to Heero's shock, he bumped his face into Heero's and plopped a kiss on Heero's nose.

Heero blinked. It was like being kissed by a puppy – warm, wet and sweet. "Bye bye," he smiled quietly, patting Fei-fei affectionately on one soft, babyish cheek. 

The sun was already setting. Heero stayed just long enough to see the figures of Fei-fei and his mother go up the bridge and disappearing on the other side of it. In the time he took to watch them, Heero had already thought of what to draw to complete his art piece. He would draw two boys in the centre of a pretty green park, playing with a red ball. 

Then, he picked up his folio and tucked it under one arm. Time to go home. He thought of spicy ramen for dinner, and smiled again. 

~*~ fin ~*~  
October 2003 

* * *


	3. To The Carnival

**Chibi Kisses 03 – To the Carnival**

**(written for Ery, co-conspirator in chibi plot bunnies! ^_^)**

**Pairing :** 1+5  
**Ratings :** PG  
**Warnings :** AU, cutesiness, fluff  
**Disclaimer :** Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sotsu, Sunrise and associated affiliates, not me.

**Summary :** Chibi Wufei is as excited as anything about the carnival! And even more excited chibi Heero is going with him! 

* * *

They were going to the travelling carnival that had just came to town.

She glanced into the bag, making sure that all the odds and ends she needed to bring along were in it. Water tumbler, a small towel with bright, cutesey dragon prints around the border, an extra set of child-sized t-shirt and shorts, and packets of sweets. She sighed. No sweets were good for the teeth, but today was treat-day, and her son loved those with a passion. 

Speaking of the son, where was he? Turning her head, she caught the faint pitter-patter of little feet across the second-storey flooring. She smiled indulgently and wondered what he was up to right now. That little imp had had been so keyed up he was buzzing around the house once he had woken up. 

"Ma-mee!"

Her little son was coming down the stairs as fast as he could, one hand clinging to the railing and the other clutching tightly on a battered pouch. He had time to look up and beam brightly at her, before reaching the bottom step. 

She gasped as he barrelled into her. Giggling, he wrapped his chubby arms around her leg. Then, he held up the pouch to her and waved it. 

"Iwannabwing" he declared, childish voice full of pompousness. 

Wryly, she raised an eyebrow at the round little person stuck on her leg. *Must* they bring the pouch along wherever they went? His small face stared stubbornly up at her, already engaging her in a battle of wills. She sighed to herself.

"Okay," she agreed, taking it from him and placing it in the bag. Then, she bent before her son and gave him a peck on his forehead. Cradling his small hands in hers, she caressed them lovingly. "Fei-fei, listen to me carefully. You must be good today."

The boy nodded once, and hard, trying not to grin.

She carefully resisted the urge to smile. Trust the imp to turn this into a game. "What if you are naughty?"

His round head tilted as he thoughtfully carefully about that one. Then, he straightened and looked solemn again. "NosweetsforFeifei."

"No sweets for Fei-fei," she repeated. "And no more going out. Okay?"

"Ok," he nodded again.

The doorbell rang. 

"Hiro!" all the earlier solemnity instantly vanished as Fei-fei grinned brightly and bounced towards the front door. Too small to reach the handle properly however, he had to wait until she went and opened it. 

At the sight of the child on her doorstep, she had to smile. He was just a couple or so years older than her Fei-fei, but looked like a little adult as he peered at her from behind chocolate locks. The faint flush on his cheeks were from youthful innocence, and some embarrassment as he suddenly found himself with a chest-ful of round, bright, giggling Fei-fei. 

"Good morning, Mrs Chang," he greeted her politely, then affectionately ruffled Fei-fei's head. 

"Hello, Heero," she rejoined, already liking the intense yet shy little boy immensely. Allowing Fei-fei to ask him along on the excursion was a definitely good choice. She had seen how gentle and patient Heero had been with her precocious son. She gestured to said precocious son. "Watch him for a while, would you, Heero? I'd just get the bag," she said to Heero. 

"Yes, Mrs Chang," Heero immediately caught one of Fei-fei's hands and held firmly onto it even as the smaller boy tried to wriggle out of his grasp. 

Chuckling to herself, she returned to the interior to get the bag. It fell open a little as she picked up and she caught sight of the pouch. She didn't have to look to know the contents. There was Fei-fei's favourite plaything – a toy mech with a retractable arm and a spear – 

And there was the pencil of blue, silver and gold colours. 

  
++++++++++

  
It would take thirty minutes before the bus reached the carnival. 

Heero slowly shut his eyes, leaving his eyelids open to allow him just a small slice of vision. It was enough for him to see out of, and clearly too. He could see the seat in front of him, and the top half of a small, round head behind it. Two huge black eyes blinked at him, and from the way they crinkled at the corners, he could imagine those eyes laughing mischievously at him. 

Then there came a Fei-fei eruption. 

Popping up from behind the seat with arms stretched wide and face scrunched up in ferocity, Fei-fei Monster growled at him. "BOO!"

Heero's eyes flew wide as he pretended to be badly startled. And instantly, the Fei-fei Monster disappeared and its place, a rosy-cheeked chortling boy. 

"CatchHiroeatHiro!" Fei-fei giggled as he swiped his little arms, trying to reach Heero. 

Smiling, Heero suddenly surged forward and grabbed one of those chubby arms. "Eat Fei-fei," he said sinisterly, then placed his lips against soft flesh and pretended to munch on it. 

It made the younger boy shriek and giggle as he tried to squirm away from Heero's ticklish touch. When he did escape, Fei-fei quickly dove into his mother's wry embrace. "Hirowannaeatme," he said indignantly. Nestled safely in his mummy's arms, Fei-fei stuck his tongue out at a grinning Heero from over her shoulder. 

Feeling rather childish himself, Heero made a face too, distorting his face into the most horrific shape ever. He laughed when Fei-fei wrinkled his nose in sulky defeat. 

"Fei-fei," Mrs Chang admonished gently as she lifted the petulant bundle on her lap and deposited it onto the space next to her. "Be good, remember?"

Instantly, Fei-fei switched into good-boy mode. He nodded hard. "Feifeigood," he declared, then brightened up again. "Iwantsweetpweeeeease," he added, remembering his manners. 

Fei-fei was allowed a small packet of sweets for his efforts. Gleefully, he plucked the plastic covering open to reveal the sweets with their bright crimson colour. They came individually wrapped in transparent wrapping. Fei-fei's chubby fingers pawed clumsily at the plastic wrapping, until he managed to lift the sweet. Beaming, he popped it into his mouth, round cheeks moving as he sucked on it. Then, he stuck out his tongue at Heero again, now with the sweet on it like a crimson penny. 

Heero smiled and made a half-hearted grab with his hand at the naughty little tongue, and Fei-fei ducked with a laugh. The younger boy was back up again on his knees again quickly enough, resting his arms on the top of the seat and peering at Heero over it. Abruptly, he held out the whole packet of sweets. 

"ForHiro" he said solemnly. 

Surprised and not quite sure what to make out it, Heero shook his head. 

"Take it, Heero," Mrs Chang turned her head and smiled gently at him. 

"Ththank you," Heero said shyly as he accepted the sweets. He picked one up, unwrapped it and placed it in his mouth. He tasted the distinct sweet and tangy flavour of strawberry. No wonder Fei-fei – who was now flopped over the top of the seat, his round head resting on his arms – liked it so much. Picking up another sweet, Heero unwrapped it and raised his hand towards Fei-fei.

"For Fei-fei," he smiled and fed it to the child.

The younger boy opened his mouth to accept the treat. This one, he munched noisily on it, beaming all the way. Then, he puffed his cheek until it looked like a balloon, as though the sweet he was eating had suddenly expanded into a ball. Chuckling, Heero poked at the fat cheek, drawing another round of squeals and giggles from Fei-fei. 

The sounds reached their ears first, before they actually saw the carnival. Sounds of people laughing and talking, and the more exciting noises of rides and game stalls and food vendors' voices calling out their delicious wares. 

"We're here!" Heero said, feeling the rising excitement of going to the carnival. His eyes eagerly tracked over the amazing colours and sights around them. It was not a big carnival but it was packed full of fun stuff and there were so many people too! He turned to look at Fei-fei.

The little one's eyes were so huge they looked ready to pop out. "Carrrnivvveer" his tongue tripped over the big word. 

"Let's go," Heero grinned at him, his deep-blue eyes shining, and laughed when Fei-fei nodded his head like a skittle. 

~*~ fin ~*~  
October 2003

* * *

What's next : LOL...the carnival, of course! I'm having too much fun with this... . But I fancy Heero and Wufei being such cute kids, I can't help it! Especially Fei-fei...and the kinda fun he will have at the carnival! ^__^ 


	4. Fly Away on the Carousel

**Chibi Kisses 04 – Fly Away On The Carousel**

**(written for Ery, co-conspirator in chibi plot bunnies! ^_^)**

**Pairing :** 1+5, 13+6  
**Ratings :** PG  
**Warnings :** AU, cutesiness, fluff, very mild shounen-ai  
**Disclaimer :** Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sotsu, Sunrise and associated affiliates, not me.

**Summary :** Chibi Fei and Heero spend a day at the carnival, and the rest of the GW cast join in. ^_^

Special note : A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate it! For this chapter, I've taken some liberties with the canon, forgive me. The fic is AU for a reason. ^^;; And oh! About that suggestion to have a sequel where Fei and Heero have already grown up... @_@ I'd admit I'm tempted, heh...but would it be sorta weird if the chibis grow up? ^^;; Thanks for the suggestion though! 

* * *

The moment all three of them – one woman and two young children – got off the bus, Heero instantly latched onto Fei-fei's hand. The little one was so excited he was practically bouncing on his feet. Heero held tightly onto Fei-fei's chubby hand. 

"Hurrrreee" Fei-fei tugged impatiently on Heero's hand. 

Heero however, refused to budge until Mrs Chang returned. And when she finally appeared with the coupons in her hands, Fei-fei was swinging Heero's arm wildly in playful abandon. An approving nod from Mrs Chang and the two boys hastened towards the carnival.

It was like taking a big splash into a pool of colours and noises. Loud laughter and whoops and voices rung in their ears. Adults with their children, pockets of teenagers, trails of little stalls selling hot dogs, popcorn, candy floss and more sweets and snacksand rides. They were mini versions of the huge rides at the big funfairs, but to the bright Prussian blue and black gazes of Heero and Fei-fei, the rides looked wonderful nonetheless. 

"Bee!" Fei-fei squealed suddenly, one arm pointing at something Heero had to turn his head to look at. "IwannasitBee!"

Fei-fei's Bee was a small ride painted with bright strips of black and yellow, with its carriages made to look like big, cartoony bumblebees. The seats are right on the bees' backs. Heero thought the whole ride looked like a lot of fun too.

"Go ahead," Mrs Chang's gentle voice urged. 

The two boys needed no further instruction. Still holding onto Fei-fei, Heero had to remember not to dash towards the ride or Fei-fei – waddling along as fast as he could on legs smaller and shorter than Heero's – would fall. Their coupons were handed over to the ride-tender, deducted, then returned to Heero, who carefully placed the remainder into the little pack he carried. Fei-fei was the one who picked the carriage, pointing to one which he insisted belong to them and thereby naming it Bee. They were buckled into it securely, and Heero laid an arm around his younger companion just to make sure. The little one was so excited he was almost hanging over the edge of the carriage. His small legs, not quite able to touch the flooring, swung back and forth like two wild pendulums. 

Then, the ride moved and Fei-fei suddenly went all quiet as he stared wide-eyed at their carriage's rise into the air. "Feifeifly" his babyish voice was hushed in wonder. 

The carriage at first revolved in slow circles, then picked up speed and like a real bee's flight, it went high, then low and high again. Heero smiled when the smaller boy snuggled more securely into his arm. He guessed Fei-fei might be feeling just that tiny bit afraid. Heero wrapped both arms around Fei-fei, then pointed to the ground. 

"See your mummy?"

The little boy's good cheer and enthusiasm instantly revived. After squirming to make sure Heero's arms were truly holding him, Fei-fei leaned over the side of the carriage to look for her. And when he did, he squealed and waved excitedly. "Ma-mee!" then he turned to Heero with sparkling eyes. "Feifeifly!"

"Fei-fei fly," Heero chuckled in agreement. 

Once the ride was over and they climbed out of their carriage, Fei-fei ran to his mother with a laughing shriek. "FeifeisitBeeandfly!" he babbled. "BeeflyroundwooshandFeifeifly!" 

Heero muffled his laughing behind a hand. He was tempted to bring Fei-fei on the Bumblebee ride again just to see the little one do his animated demonstration of flying a second time, complete with waving arms and sounds of 'woosh woosh'. 

The next ride, Heero was surprised Mrs Chang would allow him to bring Fei-fei along. It was a mini version of bumper cars, where the drivers were children his age or a little older. But it soon became clear *why* it was ok for Fei-fei. 

Fei-fei *loved* bumper cars. The moment his huge black eyes roved over the whole ground where small cars were bumping and crashing into one another, he turned to Heero and declared, "Iwannasit!"

A mini-car was picked – all bright blue and red colours – and they were ready. Fei-fei instantly turned into a little ball of destructive energy. It hardly mattered to Fei-fei whether they were bumped or they had bumped someone else. As long as the car took a knock, Fei-fei chortled with gleeful delight. Even when a particularly hard knock had Fei-fei accidentally bump his head into the steering wheel, he looked more surprised than anything. Heero however, was worried to death. The moment their turn was over, he tugged Fei-fei out of the arena. 

"Are you hurt?" Heero cradled Fei-fei's cheeks in his hands and turned the child's face this way and that. He was already imagining a horrific swelling on that little round head. 

Fei-fei nodded hard. "Hurt."

"Where?" Heero said in growing alarm. He couldn't see any bruise at all! Where was Mrs Chang? She should come and take a look! 

In perfect seriousness, Fei-fei touched the tip of his finger to his forehead. "Hurt."

"Here?" Heero stared so intently at the caramel skin he was getting cross-eyed. Well, where was the bump?! He still couldn't see anything! 

"Kiss!" Fei-fei insisted suddenly, his finger still glued to his very injured forehead. "Kissandmakeitbetta"

Kkiss? Heero blushed. Yes, he had kissed the little one before but that was a long time ago. Andkissing wasn't for little boys! It was for *girls*! 

"Hurt!" Fei-fei said petulantly, as if it was suddenly Heero's job to make the hurt go away. His little face was scrunched up in stubborn insistence. 

Heero's blush deepened. Gently plucking Fei-fei's hand away from his forehead, he quickly kissed the soft skin. Fei-fei still had that babyish salty-sweet smell, he realised, ears turning red too. He felt like a mummy.

"Boys!"

Now Heero knew where Mrs Chang was. She held two small cups which obviously, must hold something delicious. Beaming, Fei-fei held up his hands for the treat. Heero sighed. So much for being hurt. The little one looked perfectly fine now. 

"Here's yours, Heero," Mrs Chang smiled as she offered Heero the second cup. 

"Ohthank you," Heero took it gratefully. He was hungry! Peering into it, he was pleased to see it full to the brim with sweet corn. They looked like tiny golden bits, gleaming with butter. 

"Come, let's go over there."

Heero and Fei-fei, both munching on spoonfuls of corn, followed her to this playpen. It was really made up of a large, colourful mat spread out on the grass and fenced in with just as colourful, foam posts. There were children scattered all over the mat, while their Mummies and Daddies sat outside the playpen. Heero held Fei-fei's hand and led them both to a small corner of the pen. Fei-fei sat down with a plop, grinning at Heero as he spooned another glob of corn into his mouth. Before Heero sat down however, he caught sight of a vendor hovering near the edge of the playpen. He was selling – Heero's eyes shone – candy floss. Sticks and sticks of the cloudy stuff in pink, purple and green colours. 

Crouching down, he told Fei-fei firmly, to stay put. Only after Fei-fei gave him a loud 'Yes', then Heero approached the candy-floss man, wading through streams of little kids. Glancing at Fei-fei to make sure the boy was still sitting there obediently, he took out his coupons. He got a stick of bright pink floss. It looked delicious even without Heero tasting it. 

"Heero."

Surprised, Heero glanced up. He recognised his classmate from school. A tall, quiet boy called Trowa. 

"Hi, Trowa," Heero greeted. He liked Trowa. He was not like the rest of the noisy boys and girls in his class. 

They began talking a little. Trowa was here with his brothers. He had two of them, he told Heero, one younger and one older than Trowa himself. Heero was about to tell Trowa about Fei-fei, when Trowa suddenly looked alarmed. Heero turned his head to see what Trowa was looking at, and now, Heero was the one alarmed. 

Across the playpen, three small boys were tussling with each other. Or rather, over a cup. One was a little child with a mop of wavy, russet hair. One had hair like corn silk and eyes as blue as the sky. And the third – Heero gasped and began moving towards the kid fight – was Fei-fei! Heero was barely aware of Trowa moving alongside him. 

They reached the little ones at the same time. Fei-fei's round little face was distorted in childish fierceness, an expression mirrored on the wavy-haired child, whose tiny, pointed chin was lifted in defiance, and on the blonde child too, who looked the nearest to crying. All three had a death grip on the cup, and neither was letting go, that was clear. 

"Stop!" Heero and Trowa scolded at the same time. 

Six chubby hands let go of the cup and it fell to the mat, its content spilling out in a dismal mess. Instantly, three childish voices began screaming at each other in child babble only they understood. Just before the three little ones lunged at each other, a pillar stepped into the centre of the storm. Wellit did look like a pillar to Heero at first. But now, he saw it was a boy in his teens. Tall and with a head of hair the same russet colour as Trowa's, his handsome face was stern as he stared down at the three misbehaving kids. 

"Trowa, Zechs, come and get them," the older boy said quietly, before turning to Heero. Face softening, he motioned to Heero to retrieve his own little boy from the fight. 

Heero quickly waded in and gathered a scowling Fei-fei into his arms. Similarly, Trowa pulled away the russet-haired kid, presumably his younger brother. The blonde child was picked up by another teenage boy who looked just a year or two younger than the stern one. He had fair hair that feathered into his neck and face, and eyes the same colour as the blonde child's. With the three little ones all safely disentangled, the boys began to set to work calming them down. 

Trowa's little brother was still chattering crossly, his huge violet eyes animated as he gestured agitatedly to the mess of corn on the ground. "Hush, Duo," Trowa murmured somewhat helplessly as lil' Duo turned those violet eyes on him pleadingly. It was not until the stern teenaged boy shot the kid a glare that lil' Duo subsided into impetuous silence. 

"Relax, Treize," Zechs, the fair-haired teenager said gently even as he tried to pacify his own crying brother. "Shh, Q-ball."

"What a mess," Treize said, exchanging rueful looks with the other youth. 

Heero thought about it. It really was a mess. It was supposed to be a happy outing and now, Fei-fei had his face buried against Heero's neck and adamantly refusing to be cajoled. The other two children were also unhappy. Well, there was only one way to solve this. Gently pulling Fei-fei away, he placed his finger under a stubborn chin and lifted the kid's head. 

"Fei-fei good?" he reminded. There was stubborn silence for several seconds, then that little round head nodded, and Heero smiled. He had just realised he had the stick of bright-pink floss still in his hand. "Fei-fei take candy, and share."

At this, Fei-fei looked absolutely mulish. The corners of his little mouth were all turned down. Clearly, he was still upset by the earlier struggle over the corn. Yet, he didn't want to displease Heero either. "Okaaaaaaay" he agreed, albeit pouting at the same time. 

Thankful that Fei-fei would listen to him this time, Heero carefully wrapped Fei-fei's chubby hand around the stick of candy-floss, then he gave the kid a gentle, encouraging push. The little one then went hesitantly up to the other boys, his small legs taking one unsure step after another. When he reached them, he hesitated again, whether in shyness or in unwillingness Heero couldn't tell. Then, abruptly, he held up the floss. "Share," he said brightly. 

Lil' Duo, who had been watching the floss with lit-up violet eyes, now had the most radiant smile on his heart-shaped face. Even the crying child, Q-ball, had stopped sniffling out of curiosity. 

"Not a bad idea," Treize said, a smile growing on his face. Behind him, Zechs came up and laid a hand on his shoulder. He was laughing.

"A good idea actually," Zechs shook his head wryly. "And thought up by a kid."

"My name is Heero," Heero corrected him. 

The two teenagers looked momentarily surprised. Then, Zechs went forward to Heero and bent down. Cerulean eyes twinkling, he was clearly charmed by this little adult of a boy. "Okay, thank you, Heero, for that good idea," he smiled and tousled Heero's already-messy hair. 

Fei-fei was holding the stick of candy-floss out for lil' Duo. Grinning widely, the little violet-eyed boy dipped his head and nibbled on the crown of the cloud of pink floss. And inching forward, Q-ball hesitantly reached a tiny hand towards the pink mountain, poked a finger into the pinkness and pulled away with a fingerful of floss. He smiled shyly as he stuck the finger into his mouth and sucked on it. 

Heero, Trowa, Treize and Zechs all had to keep from laughing to see the three tiny former enemies now enthusiastically dipping fingers and mouths into the floss, and even babbling to each other in perfect solemnity. 

"Oh!" Treize said suddenly. He looked around at the others, grinning now and looking more his age of fourteen, rather than a harsh nanny. "How 'bout all of us go for a ride together? The carousel? Does that sound good?"

Zechs playfully punched Treize on the shoulder. "Aren't we a little too old for the carousel?"

Returning his best friend's affection, Treize brushed his fingers across Zechs' fine-boned cheek, then quickly pulled back with some ill-concealed awkwardness. "Let's go, then," he said hastily. 

Blinking, Heero was unsure if he should go along. After allhe didn't know these boys very well even if he were friends with Trowa. Then, he saw the older boys picking up a chattering lil' Duo and giggling Q-ballthen he saw Fei-fei looking around for him, and when the little one saw him, his face brightened up and again, those little dimples flashed.

"Hirotakemetocawwoser" Arms stretched out, Fei-fei waited for Heero to come and fetch him. 

Giving in, Heero smiled and went up to the younger boy, and his smile grew a little bigger and little more embarrassed when a small hand slid into his own and soft cheek nestled contentedly against his arm. 

  
++++++++++

  
She heaved a sigh of relief as she watched the band of boys troop towards the carousel. Earlier, she had experienced a moment of sheer worry when she saw her little Fei-fei getting into trouble, and she had been ready to intervene when Heero had reacted even more quickly. Then there were those two teenaged boys who played nannieswith their little brothers as adorable as her own son.

Slowly, she strolled to the carousel, smiling. 

Of all the rides at this carnival, the carousel was the most gaily-coloured, and the most merry-sounding. Round and round it went to the time of a cheery tune, all its animal carriages going up and down to mimic the flight of real animals. In the centre and bordering the canopy, twinkling coloured lights lit up the entire carousel, making it sparkle like a multi-faceted jewel. 

Perched on a carriage that looked like a puffy, blue dragon, was Fei-fei, looking delighted as anything as he clung on to the twirly pole that rose up at the head of the carriage. Sitting on the same dragon behind Fei-fei, Heero was also grinning widely, unlike his usual solemn self. He was enjoying himself, even if he was trying to help keep Fei-fei's balance as the little one began bouncing on his perch in his glee. 

Around them, lil' Duo and Q-ball were sharing the same carriage. It looked like a majestic lion, and Duo had his little arms wrapped around the lion's large head, while Q-ball had his own hands clinging onto Duo's shirt. He was chortling as he yanked it up and down as if he was holding onto reins and not a little boy like himself. Next to them, the russet-haired boy who was about Heero's age was lost in his own world, his beautiful deep-green eyes dreamy as he stared into the setting sky. 

She tried not to laugh when she saw the two oldest boys surrounding the poor lion carriage with lil' Duo and Q-ball. The two little ones were now competing to see who could lean the furthest over the side of the carriage, then ended up giggling when they fell and had to be rescued by their two unamused older brothers. 

"Ma-mee! Feifeifly!"

Looking up, she chuckled and waved. 

And Fei-fei waved back, his huge smile the brightest thing in the carnival today. 

~*~ fin ~*~  
November 2003

* * *

What's next : Halloween! I don't celebrate it, and it's a little pity that Halloween is already over, but no matter! The idea of chibis dressed up in costumes is cute, no? ^__^ Blame Ery for this plot bunny! 


	5. Halloween!

**Chibi Kisses 05 – Halloween!**

**(written for Ery, co-conspirator in chibi plot bunnies! ^_^)**

**Pairing :** 1+5, 13+6  
**Ratings :** PG  
**Warnings :** AU, cutesiness, fluff, very mild shounen-ai  
**Disclaimer :** Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sotsu, Sunrise and associated affiliates, not me.

**Summary :** The G-boys troop down to Fei-fei's house for a party!

**A/N : ***waves tiredly* Finished this in the midst of exam period - it's like stress-relieving! ^^;; At any rate, hope you guys like this one as well! Managing 7 boys is hella tiring! LOL. 

* * *

She sighed wryly as she watched her husband sweep Fei-fei into his arms, sheet and all. The sheet, which had been covering most of Fei-fei, slipped to reveal all caramel-rosiness of a small, round child. Proceeding to bear-hug the little one, the man found himself having to contend with a bundle of giggles as Fei-fei struggled to escape. The shrieks and squeals eventually subsided into little gurgles as Fei-fei curled into his father's arms. 

Eyeing the deceptively meek-looking boy cuddled against his chest, the man raised an eyebrow. "Monster?"

At this, Fei-fei instantly reacted. Squirming until he was face-to-face with his father, he shook his head hard. "Ba Ba!" he protested indignantly, looking like a petulant little emperor. "GHOST! Feifeighost!"

"Oh..." the man said, suitably enlightened. Then, he lowered his head and added in a conspiratorial tone. "Ghosts are very scary."

Mimicking his father's solemnity, Fei-fei pressed his little head to his father's. "Feifeiscary," he said in a hushed voice.

Her amusement at the father-son exchange turned to a groan as her husband trooped over and deposited a wriggling Fei-fei onto her lap. Giving her a sheepish smile, he disappeared quickly up the stairs. Work again, she supposed, not to her surprise at all. Well...at least he did take care of all of the decorations for the party. She glanced around the living room, taking note of the carved, grinning pumpkins, the swirls of cobwebs, the black and white sheets

"Ma-mee! Ma-mee!" 

She blinked as Fei-fei held up the white sheet to her face and waved it wildly. 

"Help...pweeease" he begged, dimples flashing in time to his excited grins.

Smiling, she pulled the sheet over Fei-fei, tugging at the white cloth until the holes were where they should be. The newly-transformed little ghost on her lap stared back her from big, bright eyes. Tickled, she planted a kiss on the top of that round head. 

The doorbell rang, bringing Fei-fei bouncing excitedly onto his feet. At at her opening the door, a crowd of young boys on her doorstep was revealed. She smiled at their appearances, all decked out in an array costumes. Young Heero stood the closest to her, dressed like a pirate, complete with puffy, white shirt, black trousers, little boots, and a small toy sword at his side. And next to him, with an almost identical intense-shy air about him was Trowa, clad in the striking colours of a clown's outfit, and a half-mask covering his face so only one bright green eye could be seen. 

Fei-fei was quick to pounce on his beloved Heero, managing to wrap his arms, although sheet-covered and everything, around the chest of the older boy. "Hiropirate!" he exclaimed. 

Heero smiled back affectionately, feeling pleased with his own costume. He liked pirates and ships and adventures on the sea. Then, he noticed Fei-fei's costume. It was basically just a white sheet but little Fei-fei made a very adorable ghost. "Fei-fei's a ghost!" he said, petting the younger boy on his round head. 

Behind, Heero, the two oldest boys, Treize and Zechs said their greetings, both man-boyishly good-looking with their respective morphing into a suave vampire and charming prince. Treize was dressed completely in black, a stark contrast to his russet hair and sharp, fanged white teeth when he smiled. Zechs had on a white outfit with deep blue velvet trimmings. Their hands were holding onto the two young kids the same age as Wufei. Lil' Duo looked absolutely sweet dressed as an angel with his red robe, golden band around his messy tumble of russet curls and mischievous sparkle in violet eyes. Then there was Q-ball, all pink and white fluffiness in his bunny rabbit costume. He beamed shyly at everyone, blue eyes twinkling under his cloud of golden hair. 

At the sight of his two peers looking so much less scary than him, Fei-fei bounded out, arms waving, babyish voice yelling "BOO!" at them.

A startled Q-ball gave a little meep of surprise, before ducking behind Zechs. Lil' Duo however, looked wide-eyed for a split-second, then he gave a huge chuckle and flung two arms around the round little ghost who had tried to scare him. 

"CASPER!" The russet-haired child squealed, cuddling his Casper like he would his toy plushie. 

"Notcasper! Leggo!" Fei-fei's voice declared from somewhere beneath the sheet and lil' Duo's curls. Then, his indignation turned to comical distress when he realised he was not going to be released. "LEGGOFME!"

Heero and Trowa looked at each other, one wry, the other resigned, much like they would the last time at the carnival, they stepped in and each disentangled the cheery angel and miffed ghost. Fei-fei's mother then retreated into the kitchen, where she would later occasionally emerge from to bring out the food, or just to check on them.

Heero found himself having to keep step with a little white ghost as it shuffled along next to him, and turned now and then to either snuggle its head into his arm, or to glare at the still-grinning lil' Duo just behind him. 

The little spate of unrest didn't last long however, especially when bright, alert eyes fell on those huge bowls of multi-coloured M&Ms, those strawberry-flavoured sweets that Fei-fei loved, caramel drops, jellies, fudges, chips and anything else that could possibly be conjured up and filled into those bowls. Their swirls and dots of rainbow colours, if anything, looked almost too pretty to eat, but that hardly deterred the boys as Q-ball made a bee-line for the M&Ms. He dipped a tiny hand into the bowl and came out with a fistful of those candy-covered chocolate, and for a moment, looked almost like a real bunny as the little bob-tail sewn onto costume twitched as he happily popped two M&Ms at once into his mouth. 

"BalleatingMMs" 

Heero glanced down. Beside him, the sheet-covered Fei-fei was staring thoughtfully at Q-ball, now accompanied by lil' Duo who loved every single kind of sweet that existed in the world, munching on the candies. Amused, Heero bent down a bit so he was face-to-face with his little ghost. 

"Does FeifeiGhost want to eat the sweets?" he asked.

Fei-fei shook his head firmly. 

"Why not?"

At this, two chubby, sheet-covered arms rose and Fei-fei clapped his hands over where his mouth should be. "Ghosthavenomouth." His voice was muffled by both hands and sheet.

"No?" Heero teased. When Fei-fei shook his head again, Heero grinned and abruptly pulled away Fei-fei's hands. "What's this?" He scrabbled his fingers over the sheet covering Fei-fei's face, poking at where he could feel a giggling mouth. Producing a strawberry sweet in his hand, Heero unwrapped it and slipped his arm under the sheet. Big black eyes lit up in pleasure as Heero fed the sweet into Fei-fei's waiting mouth. Heero thought the sight of the little ghost sucking on the sweet, the sheet moving with fat cheeks, was so funny. 

"Iwannaplay," Fei-fei said around the sweet in his mouth. 

"What do you wanna play?"

"I know!"

Heero blinked at the sudden exclamation from Treize, who had obviously overheard their conversation. The older boy smiled at both of them, and for one moment, looked really disturbing with his fanged teeth. 

To be honest, Heero did feel a little leery every time the two oldest boys get ideas into their heads. Ever since the carnival, the whole group of them had met up several times, and each time had been chaotic. But this time, it was actually ok. And fun even. 

Zechs had all the kids ushered into a line behind him, with young Trowa holding onto his waist, followed by lil' Duo, then Q-ball, Fei-fei and Heero. The three youngest boys were giggling as they stood in line. They had played this game before. At the rear, Heero angled his head to see if Treize was going to move. The russet-haired youth winked at him and Heero ducked out of sight. Facing Zechs, Treize extended his arms, curling his fingers into claws. 

"Be careful! Count Treize is gonna get you!" Treize wriggled his 'claws'. 

"Now when I'm around!" Zechs rejoined, spreading out his hands to protect his line of precious ones. "Evil one!"

Heero, who had taken off his sword so he could run better, tried not to laugh. He had never met two teenagers who were so capable at *not* acting their ages. But he didn't have too much time to ponder over it, when there was a sudden eruption of movement and squeals. The line shifted and Heero scrambled to keep up as Treize lunged to one side to get at them. Zechs just barely managed to turn to block; it was hard with five other children clinging onto him. The littlest kids shrieked every time Treize came near, and giggled when Treize's 'claws' missed them by inches. But Zechs couldn't protect them for very long, and Treize got his victim, swooping and snatching lil' Duo into his arms. The boy giggled as his older brother ruffled his curly little head. 

"I'll turn you into a vampire!" Treize said in mock menace as he flashed his white fangs. "Wanna be one?"

"VAMPIRE!" lil' Duo agreed brightly. 

The game didn't quite followed rules after that. Carrying Duo in his arms, Treize played the runner, while Duo cackled as he bent and tried to catch his fellow playmates. Then, Trowa became the catcher, and Heero the protector. That had been really difficult for Trowa since Treize and Zechs bent the rules by lifting the youngest kids every time Trowa came near. Patient as he was however, Trowa then gave up trying to catch the little ones and calmly lunged at his big brother and holding firmly onto one black trouser leg. Held up in Treize's arms, Fei-fei began struggling and gesturing to be put down. The reason was pretty clear.

"Iwannacatch!" Fei-fei demanded, and Treize laughed as he obliged and released the little ghost.

Pleased, Fei-fei scurried, although clumsily so with the sheet, to the front of the line. Lil' Duo had been appointed protector and the little angel made whooping threatening noises as he waved his arms like any good protector would. If it had been hard for Trowa, it was even more so for a catcher that was one of the smallest of all of them, and covered in a sheet that was almost as long as the whole of himself. But Fei-fei persisted, his enthusiasm fading not a bit even when his little scampering and waddling legs couldn't quite get the boys lined up behind lil' Duo. 

Then, the sheet slipped and Fei-fei's feet caught onto it and tripped. He fell, landing with a loud bump, his arms and legs stretched out in a dismal heap. As with his accidents, Fei-fei looked dazed, rather than upset, and maybe even surprised that the sheet was no longer covering him, but now trapped under his body. 

Alarmed, the other boys stopped the game and Heero quickly knelt down by the unusually quiet Fei-fei. How was it Fei-fei got into accidents so easily all the time?! He helped the little boy up, dusting him off with gentle, worried swipes of his hands, peering anxiously into the lowered caramel face for any signs of distress. Crying? Was there crying?

Before Heero could actually ask however, two little arms flung around his neck and a burst of giggles floated around his head as Fei-fei gleefully announced to the others "CatchHiro!" The rest of the boys began to laugh as they realised Fei-fei had very successfully tricked his boy-nanny. Heero had the most comically surprised expression his face, which gradually changed into wry smile. It was pretty clear to everyone Fei-fei had him all wrapped around his little finger. 

They played a little more, several more games, with Fei-fei faring better after he decided to wear his white sheet as a cape instead. Then, Q-ball grew more interested in the sweets again and the rest of them got hungry as well. All sprawled out around the low table, they feasted, the food disappearing fast. It was then Zechs decided to round up their little party with story-telling. Spooky stories too. 

Q-ball, lil' Duo and Fei-fei, all so fearless and reckless during the games, now began crawling onto the laps of the older boys. Fei-fei made sure Heero's arms were snuggly around him before Zechs could start.

_There was a big, big town with a big, big clock tower. In the day, when the big, big sun was shining, the people went to the big, big market. It was noisy in the day._

_But in the night_

_On the edge of the big, big town, was a big, big forest. With big, big trees. With big, big branches that *waved*._

At this, Zechs made a sudden sweep of his arms, and Q-ball meeped. Lil' Duo ducked his head into Trowa's neck. And Fei-fei? Heero petted the little one as he burrowed into his chest.

_In the middle of the big, big forestthere was a big, big housewith a big, big room_

_And in this big, big roomwas a big, big door_

_Behind this big, big, door_

_In this big, big, box_

"Hirroooo" Fei-fei whined softly, although he couldn't look away from Zechs as the youth paused dramatically. Curling his arms tighter around the younger boy, Heero himself drew back a little in anticipation of some horrible creature in the big, big box. 

_And in the big, big box was a_

Zechs fell silent again, then he lunged at them. "GHOST!!!" he bellowed. 

The three youngest boys shrieked. Heero jumped. Trowa gasped. Zechs fell back laughing, with Treize laughing right along too. Teenagers could be such a pain, Heero decided even as the laughter continued, and he found himself chuckling along. In his arms, Fei-fei was chortling like he had heard the funniest joke ever, instead of a spooky story. 

And still in the midst of laughter, the boys went up, one by one and sometimes in twos to tell their stories, not to be outdone by one another. 

  
+++++++++

  
Wasn't it amazing how much noise several kids could make?

He rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily, and pushed aside the final draft of the proposal he had been planning. It was as flawless as he could make it. He left the room quietly, making his way down the stairs. 

It was silent now, all the earlier yelling and laughing gone after the boys had left. It appeared he was just in time too, as he stepped into the living room and saw his wife sweeping remnants of food and whatnot from the floor into a pan. 

"All gone?" he asked.

She turned at his voice, and lifted a finger to her lips. Then, she pointed towards the sofa, and he understood why. Their son was fast asleep on the sofa, the white sheet curled around his body and wrapped tightly in his fists. His little face was tucked against one fist, thick eyelashes resting heavily on his cheeks. 

He nodded and gestured upwards. He'd carry Fei-fei up to bed. Bending, he tenderly slid his arms beneath the sleeping bundle and lifted it to his chest. At once Fei-fei squirmed, then gave a small sigh and snuggled his head into the crook of his neck. 

He looked up and exchanged indulgent smiles with his wife.

It must have been quite a party for Fei-fei. 

~*~ fin ~*~  
November 2003

* * *

**What's next :** I...have little idea! But probably a chapter on Fei-fei taking a trip to the library...it's probably time he learns to read like a pro! ^^


	6. Eskimo Baby

**Chibi Kisses 06 - Eskimo Baby**

**(written for Ery, co-conspirator in chibi plot bunnies! ^_^)**

**Pairing :** 1+5, 13+6  
**Ratings :** PG  
**Warnings :** AU, cutesiness, fluff, very mild shounen-ai  
**Disclaimer :** Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sotsu, Sunrise and associated affiliates, not me.

**Summary :** Heero visits the library to borrow some nice books and Chibi Feifei tags along!

* * *

"Have you got all your books, Heero?"

The little boy nodded and held up his back. The top was open and inside, a row of five books could be seen. 

"Here! Catch this."

A set of house-keys sailed through the air and Heero caught it neatly in his hands. He placed the keys in his bag. 

In front of Heero, a brown-haired woman in her mid-thirties tapped her fingers against her chin. " I don't think I've forgotten anything. Come, let's go." She turned abruptly and smiled at him, holding out her hand. 

Gazing up into eyes as dark and as blue as his own, Heero slipped his hand into hers. He liked holding his mother's hand. It always made him feel safe.

"I can't wait to meet the little kid you keep talking about!" she chuckled as she locked the door behind them. Then, squeezing his hand, they walked out onto the pavement. 

The best thing about their tiny apartment was that it was very near this shopping centre, which, multi-purpose as it was, housed a small, but well-stocked library. A week ago, Fei-fei's mother had asked him which library he went to. She thought it would be a good idea to take Fei-fei there. 

"Hiiiiirrrrooooo!!!"

That bright, childish voice was unmistakably Fei-fei's. 

Heero looked around quickly, breaking into a smile when he spotted the little boy. Near the entrance to the centre, with one hand held tightly by his mother, Fei-fei waved one little arm wildly. 

The two mothers exchanged beams and greetings. Mrs Chang said she was pleased to finally meet the mum of such a well-behaved little boy like Heero. Likewise, Heero's mother replied that Fei-fei was such a cute little boy. Bending down before Fei-fei, she smiled at this adorable child in his white top with prints of cuddly pandas, and matching little pants. Suddenly the attention of this stranger, Fei-fei blinked slowly, his round cheeks seeming even rounder as they turned pink. He was probably just a step away from hiding behind his mummy. 

"Say hello to Mrs Yuy, Fei."

His small black head turned as Fei-fei looked uncertainly from his mummy to this strange woman. 

"I'm Heero's mummy." The woman said it like she was sharing a secret with Fei-fei. 

Fei-fei perked up instantly at the mention of Heero's name. His dimples twinkled as he beamed suddenly. "Hirosmamee?"

"Uh-huh," Heero's mummy chuckled.

"IlikeHirosmamee."

The two women laughed. Fei-fei then wanted to hold Heero's hand instead, and his mother acceded wryly. The two boys walked ahead, with their mothers following behind. Along the way, Fei-fei chattered excitedly about the library, while Heero tried his best to answer all the little one's queries. 

"Isthelybreenice?"

"Of course!"

"Hiroteachmetoread?"

" I'll teach you to read all sorts of books. You like that?"

"Ilike!" 

Before they knew it, they were already in the centre and heading for the escalator that would bring them to the second storey where the library was. Fei-fei's chubby palms were pressed to the glass as he peered down from the moving escalator. He seemed so very amused that everything on the first floor was becoming further and further and smaller and smaller as the escalator travelled up. Actually, the escalator was not the only thing Fei-fei was so interested in. There was the library of course. One step inside, and Fei-fei's black eyes rounded in amazement.

"Look!" he exclaimed, pointing at the shelves, stacks and rows of books that lined the interior of the library. 

Grinning, Heero pointed to something even more interesting. It was a little area sectioned away from the rest of the library, painted with rainbows, fluffy clouds and a big smiling Mr Sun, and fenced by low shelves of children's books. Those were apparent from their gaily-coloured spines and big, bold lettering across their covers. Cartoony pictures were sprinkled over many of their pages too. 

"Iwannaread!"

Heero was allowed to bring little Fei-fei to that children's area, as long as they stayed there until their mothers were ready to bring them home. To this, Fei-fei agreed readily, already impatiently tugging at Heero's hand. 

Once the two kids stepped into the children's section, Fei-fei instantly shook free of Heero's hand and zeroed in one particular shelf. He pulled at one of the books, tugging with his little arms until he finally pulled it free. Beaming, he held it up to Heero.

"Iwannareadthis!"

Heero stared at the book. It was a book on aircrafts and machines for older children, of probably ten years or maybe even older. Heero himself had trouble recognising some of the words, lest to say Fei-fei who had not even started to read properly.

"Not this one," Heero refused carefully, placing the book back on the shelf. 

Fei-fei's eyes widened into huge black discs. "Why?" he said plaintively, trying to reach for the book again. "Iwant!"

"It's too hard," Heero explained, quickly pulling out another book. This one was an introduction to alphabets and basic words, with many nice pictures. "What about this one? I can teach you this one."

A little kink appeared between Fei-fei's brows as he examined the book. Obviously he didn't think this one was as exciting as the other one with the aircrafts and machines.

"See?" Heero hurriedly flipped to the page where the alphabet A was featured. "Aeroplane!"

That did the trick. 

"Awoplane," Fei-fei echoed enthusiastically as he took the book, cuddled it to his chest and began heading towards a corner. 

Heero heaved a silent sigh of relief and tagged along. They chose a nice, cosy place and Fei-fei settled down quickly, plonking down on his bottom. Heero sat behind the younger boy, his legs drawn out on either side and his chin resting against Fei-fei's round head. 

Placing the book on the ground, Fei-fei flipped it open eagerly. At the page with the bright yellow and red aeroplane, he patted the page with one chubby palm. "Awoplane!"

Heero smiled. "A for ae-ro-plane."

"Aawoplane!"

"Ae-ro-plane." Heero corrected. "Air..rrroplane." He even rolled his R for a longer time for good measure.

Fei-fei giggled. "Airplane!" he said triumphantly, not quite able to roll his R, but making good effort of it.

They got through the A page relatively easily. Then it was the B page, with the picture of a boy playing with a ball.

"Boy," Heero said, pointing to the picture. "Ball," he said, next pointing to the ball in the boy's hands.

Fei-fei perked up. "Feifeiandball!"

Heero couldn't help a chuckle. "Boy and Ball."

"I'maboy," Fei-fei said proudly. "Ihaveaball."

WellFei-fei did read the words 'boy' and 'ball', Heero conceded, and he continued going through the words on the page. By the time they finished the C words, Fei-fei was getting a little restless. Heero found himself having to shake his head every time Fei-fei turned his head around and begged to go read his 'awoplane' book. When they finished the D page, Fei-fei was already fidgeting and squirming like a little worm. 

"Idunwannaread" he said, growing sulky as he tried to close the book, and not succeeding because Heero's hand was pressed on it. 

"Don't be naughty," Heero scolded, his patience wearing a little thin. They just finished letter D. There were twenty-two more letters to go! 

Fei-fei's lip stuck out in a pout but he still tried to wheedle his way out. Nudging his head against Heero's chest, he stared up at Heero, big black eyes blinking innocently. "PwweeeeaaaseIdunwannaread."

Heero didn't buy it. "You have to." 

"Idunwanna!" Fei-fei said sulkily, making petulant whimpers in his throat when he tried to close the book and failed again.

"You're a naughty boy," Heero said sternly. "I can't teach you like that!"

At Heero's scolding, a little choked noise escaped Fei-fei and the younger boy turned away from Heero abruptly. Curling himself into a ball, Fei-fei tucked his head into his arms, refusing to look at Heero. 

Heero blinked. This reminded of the very first time he met Fei-fei, except this time Fei-fei was throwing a tantrum because of him. Admittedly, he could have been more patient with the little one, but when it came to books, he wanted only the best best. Well, now he would have to think of how to cajole Fei-fei, because there was no way Fei-fei was going to relent without some work on Heero's part. Coaxing him, Heero snuggled his arms around the younger boy, patting at the small, dark head, even cuddling Fei-fei. 

Finally, a little voice came from the ball. "HiroangrywifFeifei"

"No," Heero was surprised. He had thought Fei-fei was angry with him, and not the other way round. "I'm not angry with you."

"no?" Fei-fei said, still in that small voice.

"But you have to be good. Is Fei-fei a good boy?"

Fei-fei's head lifted a little. Heero smiled inwardly. That was easy! Sneaking his hand under Fei-fei's chin, he lifted the boy's head, so he could see the round little face with those big and now watery black eyes. "Well?"

"Feifeigood," Fei-fei announced to him, now sounding more like his usual impetuous self.

"If Fei-fei's good, then Fei-fei will read finish this book," Heero told him, turning the page to the letter E.

There was some silence for several seconds as Fei-fei thought that one through. Then he gave a long sigh, as though as he was an old man. "Okaaay"

"Look," Heero pointed to the page, where there was a picture of a man clad in thick fur an standing in front of what must be an igloo. "Eskimo."

It seemed that picture managed to snag Fei-fei's attention well enough. "Eskeeee" Fei-fei tried out that word. Then, he turned around and beamed at Heero. "MO!" he chortled. 

Heero stared down at the little upturned face, all rosy fat cheeks and twinkling dimples. No wonder he could never say no to Fei-fei. Not when the little boy was so cute! Heero remembered something suddenly.

"Do you know how Eskimos kiss, Fei-fei?"

Fei-fei tilted his head as he pondered, then he shook it hard.

"Like this." Heero dipped his head and bumped his nose against Fei-fei's smaller one. He nuzzled their noses together, Fei-fei's baby-soft cheeks nudging his face. 

When they separated, he was grinning and Fei-fei was giggling. The little one raised a hand to his own nose and poked it with a finger. "FeifeieskeeeMO."

Heero laughed. "Nope," he corrected. "Fei-fei is an Eskimo baby."

Fei-fei's lips pursed. "I'mnotababy! I'maboy. BOY."

"Baby."

"BOY!"

"Baby." Heero laughed again and turned the page to the letter F. 

~*~ fin ~*~  
December 2003

* * *


	7. Visiting Heero

**Chibi Kisses 07 - Visiting Heero**

**(written for Ery, co-conspirator in chibi plot bunnies! ^_^)**

**Pairing :** 1+5, 13+6  
**Ratings :** PG  
**Warnings :** AU, cutesiness, fluff, very mild shounen-ai  
**Disclaimer :** Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sotsu, Sunrise and associated affiliates, not me.

**Summary :** Stuck at home recovering from flu, Heero feels terrible, until he gets a surprise. ^^ 

**A/N :** Nope, the series has not ended! I just a little time off to get my RL back into order! And anyway, the thing about such a rambly (and ahem, aimless) little series as this is that it can just about go on forever. ^^;; I WILL end it, of course, when I've figured out the direction and everything...or when the series HAS gone on for too long...whichever comes first. LOL. Right now, I'm loving the chibis too much (...yeah, unabashed author's love for her own characters ^^;;) to bring their stories to an end. SO, readers just have to bear them with me. ^^

* * *

Large twilight-blue eyes stared miserably at the bowl of chicken broth. Drinking it three mornings in a row was enough to make him feel peeved and sullen that he had to drink it a fourth morning. Plus, he couldn't go to school yet - again. And *that* made him want to kick something.

"Heero" his mummy's tone was patient, but this morning it sounded long-suffering too. "Sweetie, your throat is still sore, isn't it? The broth's good for you."

He hated being sick, and he had been sick for nearly a week. It was only two days ago that he actually got better, and could actually taste his food. But oh, his throat was still sore and he was stuck with the broth. Looking up at his mummy, Heero shook his head even more miserably. 

"Heero."

Face wrinkling up like a really sour prune, the little boy picked up the bowl of dreaded broth and began drinking. There was no way around it. He managed to finish it several gulps, and with quite a feeling of accomplishment, he showed his mummy his now-empty bowl. She smiled back at him, mostly in relief, but there was also a twinkle in her eyes that told him she was planning something. 

"Now, you'd have be good and go and rest. No running around. If you're good, I have a surprise for you."

This thought brought his good cheer flooding back. Excusing himself and trying to dodge his mother's hair-ruffling without success, he headed straight to his bedroom. He liked his bedroom very much, with its warm blue and cream colours and his nice futon right in the centre of the room. He had posters of various action heroes from the anime he watched, but these he kept carefully rolled up in scrolls. However, his most prized possessions were actually models of mechs that he painstakingly built from scratch by following the instruction manuals. Now he took his mechs off the shelves and began fiddling with them, pretending they were real and could do battle like they do in the anime.

He did not know how long he played with his mechs, but he began to tire of them. For a week, he had been doing nothing but the same things every day. Sighing, he rolled over onto his tummy and picked up the book he had started reading yesterday. It was an interesting one about the big cats – lions, panthers, leopards, jaguars and his favourite, the cheetahs. He was amazed that they could run so fast, and so gracefully. But soon...he got tired of even his favourite cats. Besides, the words were starting to make his head swim.

Crawling onto his futon, Heero plonked himself back onto that plump softness. He was so bored. He hadn't seen his friends in days, and he missed all of them, especially his classmates. Trowa was allowed to visit to bring him his homework from school, but he couldn't stay long that day he came. Heero curled himself into one pillow and tucked his face into one pointy edge of the cover. It tickled him but he liked it. He thought about his mummy's surprise, and grinned to himself. 

Then he heard it.

The doorbell ringing, and his mummy opening the door.

Visitors!

Heero sat up quickly, his ears straining to hear the muffled choral of voices. At first, he couldn't make anything out above the exchanges of greetings and laughter. Then, one of the voices started to sound really, really familiar...and a smile lit up Heero's face. That same voice got clearer as it travelled up the stairs, accompanied by the rapid patter of little feet.

Quickly, Heero fell back onto his bed and resumed his head-tucked-into pillow position. Then he closed his eyes, and just in time too, for there came a soft thud against his bedroom door. Heero watched through the tiniest slit of his vision to see what would happen next. Slowly, he saw his doorknob turning, hesitantly and awkwardly as though whoever was trying to open his door couldn't *quite* do it. But the doorknob finally did turn fully and the door slid open. 

The black, round head appeared first, then there was that round little face with its huge, black eyes and perky nose. And finally, a small bow of beaming mouth. 

"Heeeero..." a bright, chirpy voice greeted.

Heero kept his eyes closed, but it was hard trying to keep the smile off his face. Already he realised just how much he had missed that cute voice and even cuter little boy that belonged to that voice. Obviously, Fei-fei had been allowed by their mothers to head up the stairs and visit Heero, and was very gleeful about it. With quite an admirable effort, Heero just managed to keep up his pretence of slumber. He sensed the sudden hesitation from his little friend and he peeped again.

Little Fei-fei was standing near the doorway, although he was already in the room. He was wearing a baby-blue outfit Heero had seen on him before. In his arms, he held the sweetest-looking panda plushie that was almost as big as himself! Suddenly looking adorably shy and so unlike his usual boisterous self, Fei-fei took a few steps toward Heero, then stopped as though he was simply unsure how to respond to a sleeping Heero. 

"Heeerrrrooo...?" Fei-fei said in a tiny voice.

Heero affected a sigh and tucked his head further into the pillow, so he wouldn't break into a grin. 

Again a few steps forward on his little feet and Fei-fei was almost at the futon. Dropping to his knees, the boy gave his panda plushie a little hug, before setting it aside. Then, he began crawling towards Heero on all fours, still hesitant like he was afraid to disturb Heero. His head reached Heero first; Heero felt that soft bump against his shoulder. It felt like a little puppy butting him. 

"Heeeerrooo...wakeup...Heeerrroo..." 

This time, Heero felt a soft, chubby palm patting him on his cheek. 

"Heeerrroooheerosick?"

Heero decided to spare the little one any more confusion. Sitting up without warning, he let out a loud whoop, which was immediately followed by an answering squeal of surprise from Fei-fei. Then Heero bear-hugged the little boy and cuddled the warm, wriggling mass until Fei-fei was shrieking with laughter. 

"Heerotrickme!" Fei-fei accused once he had managed to struggle free from his not-much-older captor. He stuck his tongue out at Heero, then turned his attention back to his neglected plushie and hugged it. 

Heero tried not to laugh as he leaned back onto his pillow. He was feeling much better already, and he was glad his mummy gave him a surprise that he would like so much, especially since it was in the form of kawaii, round Fei-fei. "What's his name?" Heero asked.

Fei-fei beamed at that question, quite forgetting he was still supposed to be angry. "Maomao," he declared, resting one rosy cheek against the softness of his plushie. "FeifeiteachMaomao," 

"Really?" Heero smiled and reached out to caress the toy. Then, he tickled Fei-fei's cheek and the little one giggled. "What did you teach him?"

"TheEskimoooo...kiss," Fei-fei said proudly, and proceeded to demonstrate the effectiveness of his teaching by leaning into his panda's fat black-and-white face and rubbing his nose against the pert, black knobble of Maomao's nose. Then, obviously pleased with himself, Fei-fei turned to Heero. "NowHeerogiveFeifeiEskimokisstoooo..."

Heero thought about it, then shook his head.

"Whyyyy..." Fei-fei pouted in familiar childish petulance.

"Because I'm still sick," Heero explained. Actually, he wasn't sick anymore, just not fully recovered, but it was better not to risk any chance of Fei-fei catching the flu bug from him.

"Heerostillsick?" Fei-fei's black eyes rounded in wonder. "Where?" Once again he set aside the plushie and proceeded to crawl right onto the futon itself. He leaned over Heero. "Here?" With this, he laid a chubby palm on Heero's forehead as though he was checking Heero's temperature. 

It felt like somehow Fei-fei was suddenly the doctor and Heero his patient, what with Fei-fei looking so doctor-like as he very carefully felt for Heero's sickness in the forehead. After a while, the little one nodded sagely, then withdrew his hand. "Hot," he said solemnly. "Heerosick..."

Heero was just going to smile and tell his little friend that he wasn't really that sick, when he noticed the growing distress on Fei-fei's face. Not only was Fei-fei's mouth dangerously turned down, but it was also trembling like he was really trying not to cry. Obviously he must have truly believed that something terrible had befallen Heero, even if it was beyond his comprehension what kind of sickness it was. 

But before Heero could spring into his put-things-right mode, Fei-fei actually beat him to it this time. Head turning this way and that, Fei-fei finally picked up his panda plushie and held it out to Heero. "FeifeimakeHeerobetter," he said bravely.

Following that, Heero received a faceful of soft plushie, and realised that Fei-fei had just about plopped the whole toy onto him with the thought that a hug and a kiss from the panda would cure Heero. When the toy was lifted away, a rosy-cheeked and wide-eyed face was peering anxiously down at Heero. 

"Heerobetter?"

Heero sat up with a smile. He had thought he would need to comfort Fei-fei in case he cried again, but it looked like the little one had outgrown his tearsfor now. "Fei-fei's a good doctor," he praised the younger boy. "Fei-fei made Heero better."

As always, Fei-fei was quick to flash his dimpled grin. "I'magooddoctor," he beamed. 

Heero was so caught up with the whole doctor playing, that he was surprised when there came a knock on his door. It opened and his mummy entered, smiling at both him and Fei-fei, and behind her was Fei-fei's mummy too. 

"Mamee!" Fei-fei burst out when he saw his mother. 

"Did you disturb Heero?" Mrs Chang questioned her precocious little son.

"Nooo..." Fei-fei said indignantly. "ImadeHeerobetter!"

Heero was more interested with the growing noise that still was outside his bedroom. It quite startled him to hear such a sudden crowd of voices. He could hear a lot of shuffling too, like there were people crowding the hallway outside. He was proven correct when a flood of boys just burst into his room. First were little Q-ball and lil' Duo, who honestly seemed more interested in Fei-fei with the way they shrieked and then fell all over the little black-eyed boy and his panda. Then it was Trowa, and he held a file under his arm which Heero guessed was homework. And lastly, the two oldest boys, who now looked a little less like gangly youths, and more like young men. Treize nodded at him with a slight hint of a smile, while Zechs was more amiable as he came up to Heero and affectionately ruffled his head. 

Heero stared at all of them with a reddening face. He had been so glad for Fei-fei's company, but he had genuinely not anticipated the appearance of all of his friends like that! And it made him squirm to be the centre of everyone's attention.

"How are you, Heero?" Surprisingly, it was Treize who spoke first, and he did so with restrained friendliness that made Heero feel like he was being treated like an adult, and he liked it. 

"Fine," Heero replied, cheeks still red but hopefully returning to the correct shade again. "Thank you."

"Remember to be careful of your health," Treize continued authoritatively. "Drink lots of water, eat your veggies, don't play in the rain – "

"What are you, Treize?" Zechs interrupted with some exasperation, and much good-natured amusement dancing in his blue eyes. "Heero's doctor?"

"I'mHeero'sdoctor!"

All eyes swivelled around to focus on the little round boy with his stubborn, lifted nose, and air of impetuousness. Fei-fei might be one of the youngest in the room, but certainly it mattered little to him. 

"I'm Feifei's doctor!" Lil' Duo announced with no small amount of glee, probably thinking that this whole doctor business was another fun game. 

"I'mnotsick!" Fei-fei looked mighty peeved that he should need a doctor – and one in the form of Lil' Duo too. But he soon forgot about Duo, turning instead to Q-ball, who was discovering the joys of squashing a panda plushie to bits. "You'rekillingMaomao!" Fei-fei howled as he lunged for his precious plushie. 

Above the growing commotion from the three little best-friends and enemies, Trowa tried to get Heero's attention by waving the file. He had to resort to talking really loudly, almost yelling even, something the reticent little boy actually flushed. "Heero – your homework! We've started to do more difficult multiplication. Mr – "

It was *really* hard to be heard above the din.

"Mr Fielding," Heero filled in helpfully.

"Mr Fielding," Trowa rejoined. "He said you ask him for help with your sums. I can help too."

Heero nodded. "Thank you," he said, and because his words were completely drowned out by a sudden wail from a bullied Q-ball, he had to say them again. "THANK YOU!"

Watching it all with growing amusement, Treize and Zechs were both beginning to laugh. The situation was getting funny with three teeny kids squabbling and two little boys conversing about homework through shouting. *Plus*, the two young mothers who were also watching it all, except they were looking a little startled at the amount of noise that was reverberating around Heero's bedroom. Well...there were *seven* boys in the room after all!

"Maybe you should go take your tea, Mrs Yuy, Mrs Chang," Zechs suggested gently, though his lip was twitching like he was struggling not to burst out laughing.

"I second that," Treize agreed smoothly. "This," he gestured to the rest of the boys. "Will not be ending any time soon."

Mrs Yuy sighed in bemusement. Advice from the two teenagers actually sounded right to her ears right now. Well...the surprise visit was starting to look more like a zoo than anything else...but as long as Heero seemed so much happier and that was all too apparent as Heero traded school news with Trowa and both of them smiling long-sufferingly at any of the younger boys who came running to them for backup. 

So, it was only Zechs and Treize who knew when the two mothers quietly exit the room, closing the door behind them, muffling the chorus of bright young voices, but hearing them in their hearts all the same.

~*~ fin ~*~  
February 2004

* * *


	8. School Daze

**Chibi Kisses 08 – School Daze**

**(written for Ery, co-conspirator in chibi plot bunnies! ^_^)**

**Pairings :** Barest hints of 1+5 and 13+6  
**Ratings :** PG  
**Warnings :** AU, chibi cutesiness, fluff  
**Disclaimer :** Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sotsu, Sunrise and associated affiliates, not me.

**Summary :** It's Feifei's first day of pre-school and he's totally excited! Our Feifei is growing up (learning to be good!)! ^o^ 

**A/N :** *huggle the chibis* Maaa...I missed them! And I dunno why but having the G-boys as little tots is so gratifying! LOL. Hope this puts a smile on your face as it did to me! And ah, thanks for all those who reviewed! ^_^; Considering this is a chibi fic...

* * *

  
"Stand up and let mommy take a look."

Never was an order obeyed as readily as it was. The boy, all of four years of age and proud as anything, got up onto his little legs with endearingly childish clumsiness. He was all blue and white today. Stripey blue-and-white shirt, navy-blue shorts, white socks topped with sparkling white school shoes on his feet. And clearly, he was feeling all pleased with his crisp new uniform. His small, round face was beaming as brightly as a sunbeam, making his big black eyes crinkle into winking crescents. 

"Do a turn for mommy."

"Uhn!" Throwing out his arms like he was trying to hug the world, Feifei swung himself in a little twirl like he was a top...and then another twirl...and another.

She chuckled indulgently, stretching out her arms. "Enough, enough..." And she shook her head with a sigh when he plopped himself fully into her embrace. Raising an eyebrow, she appraised her young son. Just ten minutes into the new uniform and it was already starting to look creased. Feifei's bright eyes twinkled back at her with a mock serious expression and she couldn't help tickling him on the tummy and laughing when he burst into boisterous giggles and squirming. 

Today was the first day of pre-school for her Feifei. By all means, she was as proud as any mother would be, but she was also worried. Would Feifei get along with the other little boys and girls? He was an only child, and practically the lord of the house most of the time. 

"Mameee..."

"Hmm?" she glanced down in surprise. Feifei was already sitting up, his eyes pleading and earnest. 

"IwannagoNOW."

She nodded, laying aside her concerns for the time being. "Go get your bag." Then, she watched as Feifei trundled to fetch his new school bag. It was a gaily-coloured affair with prints of robots – or mechs as Feifei often corrected her – from the action cartoons he liked to watch. He returned with the back strapped to his little shoulders, looking all puffed up with pride. Now he was a real pre-schooler! 

"Ready?" she grinned.

"Uhn!" he gave an enormous nod. 

  
++++++++++

  
"I expect all your times tables to be learnt by now. No, don't make that noise. Wasn't the homework your times tables? Come, hush, sit yourselves properly in your rows. We'll have the little test now." 

There was even more scraping and chattering and griping as a whole class of seven-year-olds began the rather messy operation of getting back into their seated rows. 

Heero returned to his seat by the window. By sheer chance and luck, he had been allocated one of the window seats, and he loved it. He could see out of it and into the playground below. And further still, he could see the big green field and next to it, the little nursery school for the pre-schoolers. Only a fence of bright yellow and blue divided the nursery school from the primary school that Heero was now studying in. In fact, if he peered hard enough, he could see right into the nursery school where already it was starting to fill up with the newest batch of little pre-schoolers. 

"Now remember, the row that gets the most right answers will get a treat."

He was barely listening to the maths teacher. This batch of pre-schoolers included a certain cute and impetuous Feifei. By this time, he should be able to spot Feifei among the little ones. From somewhere on the other side of the classroom, he vaguely heard Trowa's name being called. Then came the question : eight by nine. Trowa's answer was quick and sure, and Heero wasn't surprised. The only classmate he had whose schoolwork was as good as his, was Trowa. 

He was still staring hard out of the window, craning his head this way and that. But...there was no sign of any round little black head. 

A sharp thud against his head startled him out of his little mission. He swung around and realised that Zack Myers was the one who had thrown the eraser at him. He was just going to glare at the offender when the teacher's voice suddenly boomed just above his head. 

"Why aren't you paying attention, Heero?"

He jumped as he stared upwards at the teacher, who looked like a looming giant to him now. Thinking the better of it, Heero stood up quickly. 

"Tell us. What's twelve by eleven?"

Heero did a quick scan around the classroom, seeing the wrinkled faces of his classmates' as they mentally tried to work out the answer. Trowa on the other hand, had one hand propping his chin with a most serene expression on his face. A little smirk tugged at the corner of his lip as he glanced Heero's way. Heero had to fight down the urge to stick his tongue out at Trowa. 

"A hundred and thirty-two," he answered clearly. 

He watched in satisfaction as the disgruntled maths teacher walked up to the board and wrote down the marks he had scored for his row. But his little burst of delight faded when he turned back to the window and realised that the pre-schoolers had already disappeared into their respective classrooms. All that were left behind was a whole bunch of harried-looking parents watching on anxiously, and listening even more anxiously for the slightest sound of distress that might have came from their kids.

++++++++++

"I don't understand *why* I have to be here."

Zechs hid his grin behind a hand. If he so much as hinted his amusement, it'd probably send his best friend striding straight back to the pool hall from where he had been dragged.

Said best friend had one fist propping up his cheek, a posture which somehow managed to look graceful on him. That was how Treize always was. Distinguished and stately, no matter his level of indignation. 

Turning away from a moment, Zechs waved as he saw Trowa emerged from the canteen of the neighbouring primary school. The young boy looked surprised to see him, and even more surprised to see Treize, but he recovered so smoothly he was a picture of calm by the time he reached them. 

"Hello, Tro," Zechs smiled at the kid, and this time, he could barely suppress a chuckle when he saw Trowa and Treize greet each other with a non-committal nod of head. Amazing, the two brothers' non-verbal communication. The familial resemblance had never been more striking than it was now. Treize and Trowa, despite the significant age gap, were both staunchly independent and self-preserved. And both had the same auburn hair that tickled their faces in the most comical way. Therefore, nobody could understand why their littlest brother, pre-schooler Duo, was just so very different from the two elder boys. Duo had enough voice and energy to outlast his two older brothers for sure. Zechs remembered once Treize had informed him, with the wryest expression on his face and an armful of bawling Duo, that Duo took after no one in the family.

Well, whatever it was, he managed to drag Treize to the nursery school to keep an eye out for both of their baby brothers. Treize hadn't wanted to come, but it didn't take Zechs too much effort to wheedle his way through Treize's protests. Besides, Zechs was worried when his little Q-ball had to go off to nursery school looking all teary-eyed. If not for Mum not being to stay for the whole day, he wouldn't have needed to come.

"Ah, where's Heero?" Treize suddenly asked. 

Oh true...other than Q-ball and Duo, it was also little Feifei's first day at nursery school. And there was no way Heero would not be around where Feifei was. 

"There," young Trowa said solemnly as he pointed.

  
+++++++++

  
Heero wondered if he was just like these tiny kids not so long ago. Everywhere he peered, there were all these little faces, some already scrunched up in tears, others giggling and chattering, and some just wide-eyed with bewilderment and nothing much else. 

Where was Feifei?

Puzzled, he walked along the bright-coloured fence, still peering into each nursery class, and finding no Feifei, until he reached the last class. Spotting lil' Duo and Q-ball instantly brought a smile to Heero's lips. 

Q-ball's huge, baby-blue eyes were still rather red-rimmed from earlier crying, but now he was giggling at the mischief lil' Duo was up to. Clearly undaunted by unfamiliar situations and even more unfamiliar fellow pre-schoolers, the little russet-haired boy was grinning impishly as he reached a chubby hand towards the little girl classmate sitting in front of him. Wrapping his hand around one of the girl's long ringlets, he tugged hard, before letting that ringlet go and chortling when it bounced like a spring. 

Heero's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets, and made a mental note never to let Feifei do something as naughty as that. 

Where was Feifei, anyway? 

Heero was just about to walk back to the head of the fence to start checking the classrooms all the way from the first one again, when he just glimpsed a flash of black. His smile grew when he saw Feifei emerge from the playhouse that was at the back of the classroom. He wanted to laugh when Feifei, as imperious as ever, began holding court with the little circle of pre-schoolers that surrounded him. Heero couldn't hear what was going on; it just sounded like childish babbling to him. Yet, it seemed perfectly understandable to the kids. Then Heero realised that Feifei had just assigned roles to his fellow classmates, and all those roles clicked in once they began playing house again. Ah, Feifei was as bossy as ever, but Heero wouldn't deny the twinge of warmth he felt to see his cute little friend getting along well with the other kids. 

He had came here wanting to make sure that Feifei was fitting in okay, but from the looks of it now, there was no real need to. Also, he didn't want to interrupt the kids' game of house. With this thought in mind, he turned to leave. His break would soon be over anyway.

"Heero!HEERO!"

Surprised, Heero wheeled around, just in time to see a round little ball of energy barrel towards him. It stopped only when it nearly crashed right into the fence. Heero blinked down at the beaming, upturned face of Feifei. 

"HEERO!" Feifei squealed in delight as he extended one chubby arm through the grilles towards Heero. 

Breaking into a smile, Heero stooped and patted that arm, trying not to wince when Feifei's fingers caught his hair and began tugging. So much for his plan to teach Feifei that fingers and hair didn't go together. 

"So, what did Feifei do today?" he squeezed his hand through the grilles and patted Feifei's rosy cheek. 

"Iplaywifmyfriends, missannateachfeifeitosing, Idrawheeroandfeifeitogether!"

"You did so much!" Heero exclaimed. "Where's your drawing?"

Grinning proudly, Feifei turned and pointed excitedly to the classroom. Heero raised his eyes and saw that indeed one of the walls of the classroom was covered with drawings tacked to them. Well...technically they were drawings. They looked more like doodling to him. It was hard to differentiate one from the next.

"Where's Feifei's drawing?"

"THERE...THERE! Theblooooandgreeeeen one."

Ohhh...now he knew. Heero stared at the blob of blue and green streaks, and then he saw beneath the childish strokes, how Feifei had carefully painted two different figures – a blue one and a green one – and also made sure that the blue figure was longer than the green one. Heero and Feifei. The more Heero looked at the painting, the more it looked like them. 

The school bell rung suddenly, chiming its reminder all throughout the primary school. It was time for Heero to return to classes. 

Reluctantly, he turned to Feifei and again. "I have to go back to school, Feifei. You go play with your friends."

Feifei's face fell, but other than a tiny whimper, he made no protest, apparently having learnt what a school bell meant and that no matter how much he wanted Heero to stay, school was still school. 

Heero relented for the moment. Stooping down even more, he gestured to Feifei. "Come closer and give me an Eskimo kiss."

It was like he had pressed some switch and sent the sunniness flooding back into Feifei's sweet little face. 

"EskiMOkiss!" Feifei pressed his face to the fence, the gaps wide enough for his little nose to poke through. 

Heero grinned as he dipped his face and nuzzled his nose against Feifei's. Then, pulling back, he couldn't resist giving a peck on Feifei's button nose. The little one was just too adorable!

And for the whole walk back to his classroom, Feifei's bright giggles rung in Heero's mind, keeping the silly smile on his face for the rest of the school day.

* * *

~*~ fin ~*~  
May 2004


	9. Happy Birthday, Heero!

****

Chibi Kisses 09 – Happy Birthday, Heero!

(written for Ery, co-conspirator in chibi plot bunnies! )

**Pairings :** Barest hints of 15 and 136  
**Ratings :** PG  
**Warnings :** AU, chibi cutesiness, fluff  
**Disclaimer :** Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sotsu, Sunrise and associated affiliates, not me.

****

Summary : It's little Heero's eighth birthday and the whole gang celebrates it for him.

****

A/N : This is the end of the series. I had actually wanted to end it with a glimpse into the future - you know, with the boys grown up and all that. But in the end, I decided not to so I won't ruin the whole fun and innocent chibi mood. If I ever want to depict the boys grown up, I'd do it in a new fic. For now, the series ends here, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed despite this fic being so author-indulgent and ridiculously fluffy. ' I appreciate it SO much.

* * *

Humming very, very softly under his breath, seven-year-old Heero began to pack away his schoolbooks into his bag. No...not seven anymore. Large cobalt-blue eyes shone with delight, although Heero's young face was still childishly stern. He was turning eight today!

He was a big boy now. And he was old. Heero wanted to be old and big so he could reach for the tallest books on the library shelves without the foot-stool, so the bigger boys at school couldn't tease him because with longer arms, he could pow them, and so he could solve the most difficult Maths problems. Ahh...being eight was nice. He'd have one more candle on his birthday cake than the seven he had last year.

His seventh birthday had been fun! Mummy had baked him the biggest, chocolate-fudge birthday cake he had ever seen. And even Daddy had flown all the way back from work to celebrate his birthday with him. That night, after having the birthday cake, they went to see the fireworks display at the promenade. This year however, Daddy had said he was too busy, but he had called in the morning to wish Heero a happy eighth birthday, so Heero wasn't too disappointed.

A little flare of excitement tickled him deep in his tummy. He found himself wondering what his eighth birthday celebration would be like. As Heero slung his schoolbag around his shoulders, he noticed Trowa also getting ready to go home. The green-eyed boy was so tall, Heero suddenly realised, and he wondered if turning eight meant his height had also shot up. He felt hopeful that he would be as tall as Trowa, and felt a little peeved that the other boy was still taller when he came over to Heero.

"Heero," Trowa greeted quietly. In his hands, he clutched a rather bulky bag.

"Trowa," Heero returned. He felt nervous. It was his birthday. Did Trowa know that? Was Trowa going to wish him a happy birthday? He thought it'd be nice if he could invite Trowa to his house for cake. Making up his mind, Heero opened his mouth. "Tro - "

The green-eyed boy held up the bag. "I have to return these books to the library."

Heero nodded, feeling a little disappointed, but no matter. He still had a birthday cake and mummy waiting for him at home. Brightening up, the newly-eight-year-old boy began walking out of the classroom and then the school. All the way, he just nodded at the other students who greeted him. He still wasn't very good at smiling at everyone.

He knew the way home very well. He had been going home alone since school started this year. Mummy was often too busy to take him home. Just walk past the bus-stop, then follow the little bicycle path that will lead him straight home in about ten minutes. It was easy, even easier than his worst subject in school - art.

As he walked, he began looking out for the big flowery shrubs that stood at the last corner of the path. He'd round the corner and see Mummy standing on the -

Little Heero paused in his tracks, cobalt eyes rounding in surprise, then in disappointment. Mummy wasn't standing there. He wondered why. Maybe she forgot the time...but she had never forgotten before...

Heero was holding his breath by the time he reached the patio. It was so quiet, and he could see it was all dark in the house. Where was Mummy? Heero didn't really know what to do when he reached the front door. He laid his palms against the wood, eyes widening when it gave under his hands and slid inwards.

It was very, very dark inside, like the afternoon sunlight couldn't get into the house.

"Mummy?" Heero called, a little ashamed at how small his voice sounded.

He stepped into the hallway. Hesitating for a while, he finally took off his shoes and placed them on the rack. If there were bad men in the house, at least they couldn't hear him in his socks. He also wished he had his baseball bat with him, but it was tucked away in his bedroom. Shrugging off his schoolbag, he hugged it to his chest instead, trying to feel brave.

He padded along the hallway in his socks. The living room was just several feet away. Taking a deep breath, Heero stepped into the open. "Mumm - "

Light flooded into the room without warning and at the same time, there was a huge chorus of voices all at once. All around him. Shouting and laughing.

The bag slipped from Heero's fingers and to the floor. The boy's mouth opened in a big O as he stared around him, seeing all those bright, grinning faces of his friends...the two teenagers Treize and Zechs...the inseparable little ones Duo and Q-ball...and Trowa...But wasn't Trowa in the school library?

And...Mummy!

The young mother came forward now, her eyes, deep-blue and identical to Heero's, held a certain tender warmth as she embraced her son. "Happy birthday, Heero."

Heero was still staring at everyone with rounded cobalt eyes. With the lights, he finally saw how the whole house had been gaily decorated with rainbow-coloured streamers and balloons and banners painted with the words 'Happy Birthday Heero'. The table in the living room was almost totally covered with trays of snacks and finger foods and huge bowls of candies and chocolates.

Finally realising that this was a surprise birthday party for him, Heero's cheeks turned red and for a moment, he looked like he was ready to burrow into his mother's arms in his shy delight.

He didn't get a chance to, for the next moment, he found himself with an armful of even more delighted little boy. Small, chubby arms curled around Heero's neck and a bright, lark-like voice babbled excitedly into his ear.

"Mameesaiditsyourbirfday, haaaappybirfdayHeero!"

The warm little face lifted from Heero's cheek. "See, see? FeifeipaintthisforHeero!"

Everyone burst into peals of laughter at the furious blush on Heero's face as he tried to respond to little Feifei's boisterous birthday greeting. Very oblivious to the attention on them, Feifei was gleefully waving a rather crumpled roll of paper in one chubby fist.

Managing a smile in spite of his awkwardness, Heero took the paper and pulled it open. Swirls of colours met his eyes, all bearing the trademark bold, proud flourish of Feifei's hand. Heero saw again, two scrawly figures, one bigger than the other, with their hands linked. This time, there was more even, because surrounding the figures of himself and Feifei were the green, brown and blue of a park.

Heero was suddenly aware that Feifei had quieted down in his arms, and was just gazing at him out of huge, adoring black eyes. It was a little bit weird to have the normally irrepressible kid so docile, but then Heero understood that the younger boy was waiting for his approval.

"It's very nice," Heero petted his younger friend on the head fondly. "It's the best painting I've ever seen."

The answering beam on Feifei's face was sunny enough to melt the coldest winter.

The presents came thick and fast after that. Treize and Zechs, both still clad in their respective uniforms which were sweat-dampened like they had rushed all the way there from school, were the second to present their gift. Between them, they handed Heero a package that was wrapped in such a haphazard way it certainly looked like it was the work of male teenaged hands. From Trowa, Heero received the bulky bag he had been carrying earlier and he realised it was really a bag of very interesting books. Last of all, little Duo and Q-ball came sidling shyly up to Heero. They fidgeted, made faces as each other as they tried to get each other to do the presentation. And finally, little hands thrust a thing under Heero's nose. It was a big, rather squashed-looking...chocolate bar.

To all of the gifts, Heero remembered to say his 'thank you's very solemnly.

"Who's hungry?" Zechs' voice suddenly rang above them. "Last one to the food is a -"

Heero didn't actually hear the rest of the sentence when there was a chorus of squeals and shrieks from the three youngest kids and they were suddenly all rushing towards the table. Even the usually quiet Trowa was joining in and Heero found himself tugged along by an insistent Feifei.

They reached the food, momentarily forgetting their hungry tummies as they looked around for the one who had reached the table last. The three little ones were already giggling and pointing to the loser. Heero carefully turned his snicker into a cough. Trowa was much less tactful; he was openly grinning.

And even Zechs was smiling rather sympathetically when a wry-faced Treize strode stiffly to the table. He was obviously a little more than torn between giving into the whole childishness and maintaining his dignity.

But even Treize forgot himself when a dozen hands - all sizes of small, medium and large - dipped into the food.

* * *

It turned out the food was just a momentary indulgence for the rest of the afternoon was spent playing games. The Yuy residence, one of those large houses with a garden and many nooks and crannies and corridors, was a wonderful place for all their games.

They had wanted to start with the traditional hide-and-seek, but true to the unpredictable minds of teenagers, Treize and Zechs suggested changing the game. Now it was a combination of hide-and-seek and tag. The seekers would count to thirty, and the rest of them would scoot off to their hiding places. Once their hiding-places were discovered, they could run to evade the seekers and hide again. They would win if all of them made it to the 'safehouse' - in this case little storeroom tucked away in a corner of the house. But whoever was caught would be made seeker.

Obviously Treize and Zechs had appointed themselves the seekers after realising that with their sizes it was going to be difficult trying to hide themselves properly. The younger boys certainly had little problem with that! Lil' Duo caught on quickly and was good at tucking himself into the smallest crannies, even when he had to make sure a slower Q-ball was safely hidden first. Trowa was more than adept at scoping out the best places to hide himself and moving from hiding-place to hiding-place without anyone noticing him.

Birthday boy Heero might have been as good, if not for Feifei joined at his hip. Not that Heero minded in the least. He thought it was fun as he squeezed himself into a tiny cupboard with Feifei, then cuddling the little one close so they could both fit. The cupboard had slates that weren't spacey enough for them to see too far out of them, but enough to see Treize's feet when the older boy searched the room. It was SO hard to keep Feifei from giggling when they watched the large feet walk past the cupboard several times.

Then they stopped. Right outside the cupboard.

Heero nearly squeaked, and the small, round warmth cradled against Heero jumped in shock. Heero could practically feel Feifei holding his breath. The younger boy had burrowed his head into Heero's neck, with only his eyes peeping out.

The scary large feet stepped towards the cupboard. Then stopped.

Feifei made a soft whimper against Heero's neck and the older boy petted him again.

"Now WHERE can they be?" Treize boomed without warning.

This time Heero himself jumped and the back of his head thumped against the wood. Oh no! Treize would hear them now surely!

"HOH..." Treize's voice was suddenly much, much closer.

Heero held his breath and almost in reply, Feifei sucked in a loud breath.

The door swung open.

"Treize!"

Saved! Heero remembered how to breathe when Treize's feet stepped away as the youth turned towards Zechs, who had just entered the bedroom.

"Treize, come. I found Duo."

The two older boys exchanged just a few more words, before Treize laughed - sounding much nicer than his earlier scary bellowing - and then left the room.

Feifei's head lifted from his neck and the little one peered curiously out of the slates, obviously puzzled as to why they hadn't yet been dragged out and eaten up by Treize. Heero was just going to look out of the slates himself when feet appeared again.

Feifei jerked back with a mewled yelp.

Pale-blue eyes were staring back at them from outside the cupboard. One of those eyes winked, before Zechs stood up and trotted after Treize out of the room.

There was a moment of peace, before the doors of the cupboard inched open and a shaggy head poked out, followed by a smaller, black one. After Heero was sure the two seekers weren't anywhere near, he quickly got out and tugged Feifei after him. The little one was practically bouncing on his heels in excitement, obviously having never been involved in such a scary game of hide-and-seek before.

Heero lifted a finger to his lips, and Feifei nodded obediently, stifling his glee at having escaped Treize.

Then they were off again, ditching their nearly-discovered hiding place for a new one, and grinning when they hear the startled yelps from the others when they were discovered.

The ending to the game...had most of the boys and even the amused watching mothers laughing. The first one to the safehouse was none other...than Q-ball.

The little blonde boy had planted himself into his first hiding-place and never budged from there, until everyone else was wrapped up in a tangle of yells and giggling as the seekers chased their younger targets. Then, very sweetly and innocently, Q-ball had trotted into the storeroom and sat there munching on a chicken nugget while he waited for his friends. Second had been the Heero-Feifei pair, barely making it into safehouse as Heero half-carried, half-towed the whooping younger boy. They had plopped themselves next to a grinning Q-ball, Feifei giggling as he waved at seeker Treize from safety. It had taken Duo a while to join them. The little curly-haired imp had been unable to get past Zechs standing guard near the safehouse, but was eventually victorious after he had taken to brazenly stalking right up to Zechs and demanded to be let in. And honestly, who was Zechs to say no to that?

And, the last one to reach the safehouse was Trowa. It was not so much his slowness as the fact that he couldn't very well wheedle his way through like the others. The poor boy was very much a victim as he found himself the unfortunate target of two grinning teenaged boys. Trowa took all the punishment in rather stoically, until Treize took to bear-hugging him with one arm, while ruffling his hair with the other hand. It was then Trowa reverted to the little boy he was as he fought to wriggle free of his sadistic elder brother.

That very raucous and noisy game had taken up most of the afternoon. It was all too soon when evening came peeping into the house with her brilliant washes of setting sunlight. Heero and Feifei's mothers had retreated to the kitchen where they were setting about preparing the birthday cake. Treize and Zechs had settled down on the floor, each with their littlest brother tucked against them. The two elder boys were trying valiantly to talk to each other above the din their little charges were making. Trowa was regalling an awe-struck Feifei with all the aerial battles he had seen in cartoons, while Heero chipped in now and then when Trowa forgot the details. To all these, Feifei never interrupted once, seeming content to listen with perked ears and rounded eyes.

The birthday cake was brought in when the sky was just beginning to darken. Against the dimness, there was a flood of flickering golden light as the cake appeared with its crown of eight glimmering candles. The two mothers were beaming as they carried the cake between them and set it down on the table.

Large cobalt eyes lit up even more delightedly as they saw how wonderful the cake looked with its space-shuttle shape, generous swatches of toppings, the eight candles and the words 'Happy Birthday Heero' painted across the top in cream. Heero wasn't sure when it started but suddenly everyone was singing the birthday song for him in loud, laughing voices. The little birthday boy's face positively glowed, whether it was from the candle light or his own happiness, it was hard to tell. Possibly both, of course.

"Make a wish, Heero!"

And Heero did. Mummy told him to wish for it with everything he had and it would come true. That was what he did. He bowed his head solemnly, closing his eyes and concentrating fiercely as he made his wish in his heart.

When he opened his eyes, another round of cheers greeted him. He sucked in a deep breath, then blew at the candles. He certainly wasn't alone as six other mouths blew along with him, totally gusting out the candles. Heero felt an odd little twinge in his belly when he saw all the smiles surrounding him. He wanted a happy eighth birthday...but even this made him so...warm. He felt all warm inside.

When Mummy turned on the lights, Feifei's mother had a camera in her hands.

The boys knew what to do next. Quickly gathering together in one noisy, boisterous bunch, Heero was firmly planted in the centre of them all. Feifei was right there with him, back tucked against Heero's chest as they fidgeted and giggled while posing for the camera. There were a lot of noisy arguments as the boys jostled for space while deciding which poses looked best.

"Boys..." Heero's mother said wryly as she lowered the camera.

Finally, several victorious V hand signs, some waving hands, some impish faces pulled at the camera later, the picture was snapped.

* * *

Heero bowed his head, then looked up and smiled shyly at the leaving guests. Zechs was the first to leave, together with a sleepy Q-ball cradled in his arms. True to custom, the tall fair-haired teenager mussed Heero's head indulgently, before leaving. It took a while before Treize, Trowa and Duo could pick themselves up to leave. Lil' Duo was demanding to be carried like Q-ball was, but neither Trowa nor Treize were planning to spoil him any further, so the little curly-haired child settled for pestering Heero to do it, much to Feifei's immense displeasure.

"HeerocarryME!" Feifei's round little face was scrunched up as he tugged at Duo's sleeve.

"Idon'chCARE!" Lil' Duo returned petulantly.

In between the little ones, Heero tried to squirm free of the four chubby hands on him.

There came a heavy sigh and Duo was suddenly scooped up into long arms. "This is the last time," Treize was muttering as he glared ineffectually at his youngest brother. Obviously he knew he had fallen for Duo's oldest trick in the book as the little one blinked sweetly back at him.

As Treize politely said his goodbyes and stepped out with a rather smug Trowa in tow, still grudgingly carrying his bundle of utter impetuousness, lil' Duo grinned at them from over his transport's shoulder.

Heero smiled weakly back. Beside him, Feifei made a face at his eternal nemesis. Clearly he was still miffed that any other kid dared to touch his Heero.

Feifei's mother was helping his own mummy to clear up some of the mess, so Heero had a while to be alone with his little friend. As Heero sat himself on the porch, he began thinking of the party he had earlier. It had been SO fun. He stopped thinking for a while as Feifei began climbing into his lap and Heero shifted to hold the boy comfortably. Feifei was quite a fit in his arms, Heero found out. The little one had grown...but so had Heero, right? Heero wondered suddenly if he and Feifei would still be so close when they were...big boys. As in answer, Feifei snuggled his face against Heero's neck as though Heero was a big plushie.

"GooniiightHeeero..." A sleepy little voice murmured at Heero's neck.

Heero looked down in surprise. Then he smiled. "Good night, Feifei." Feifei was so tired out by the party?

Without warning, Feifei lifted his head, and Heero had a brief glimpse of heavy-lidded black eyes, before the little one planted a soft, sloppy, childish kiss on his lips, then his head dropped back down onto Heero's shoulder.

One hand flying to his mouth in shock, the birthday boy blushed to the roots of his hair. But again he was feeling all warm inside. He decided he didn't mind being a plushie at all. Not when there was a cute little person soundly asleep against him. For the second time, Heero found himself humming that wordless little tune under his breath. It had been...a really great day. One of the best days in his life...so far! Daddy wasn't there to celebrate it with him, but he had all his friends with him.

He'd only see the picture days later, but already he knew what they would all looked like in it.

Treize and Zechs, the two tallest boys, stood at the back, their arms touching and smiles firmly in place. Trowa somewhere in front of the two teenagers and sandwiched between an animated Duo and a Q-ball who couldn't stop giggling. Feifei right there, both arms thrown wide in his usual hug-the-world pose.

And of course, Heero himself at the centre, his ears ringing from the noise around him, but his usually serious face was bright with a grin as he took that picture. With his friends with him. That was the wish he had made. That they would stay together like this forever.

"HaaappeeebiirfdaaayHeeerooo..."

Still blushing, Heero lowered his face and gently kissed the round black head nestled at his cheek. "Thank you," he said softly.

And he really, really meant it.

* * *

fin  
August 2004 


End file.
